recueil de drabbles
by p'tite-Najoua-14
Summary: des courtes idées qui se transforment en drabbles... quelques scènes de la vie des chevaliers et des autres.
1. Garderie I

Personnages : Camus/Milo.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^.

* * *

**Garderie I**

- Je suis un petit phoque qui nage, qui nage... Je suis un petit phoque qui nage dans la mer de Sibériiiieeee ! Fais-moi un sourire ! Fais-moi un sourire, pitit pitit ! Je suis un petit phoque qui nage en Sibérie !

Camus poussa un soupir exaspéré. Il leva la tête de son journal.

- Milo. S'il te plait, veux-tu bien arrêter de chanter ces âneries que tu inventes !

- Mais, il faut bien le faire dormir, non ?

- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Je suis même tout à fait d'accord sur le principe. Mais cesse tout de suite d'inventer des chansons débiles, de un. Et de deux, cesse de chanter tout court.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce-que depuis que tu gardes le fils aiolia et de Marine, tu n'as fait que chanter, et depuis il n'a pas arrêté de pleuvoir... donc, je suis coincé avec toi qui chante aussi mal qu'un crapaud !

- Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiin !

- tu vois ! Même lui est d'accord.


	2. Garderie II

Personnages : Camus/Milo.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires et à Yatsumi pour m'avoir soufflé hier en cours l'idée des marionnettes ^^.

* * *

** Garderie II**

- Regarde Camus, tu crois qu'il va aimer cette fois ?

Le verseau poussa un soupir exaspéré. Il leva la tête de son « traité philosophique de la faiblesse de l'esprit humain » (1).

- De qui parles-tu ?

- Ben, de mini-Aiolia évidemment !

- Il s'appelle Léo, Milo.

- Je sais, mais il lui ressemble trop, je peux pas m'en empêcher. Bon ! Tu crois qu'il va aimer ?

Camus soupira avant de retourner dans sa lecture. Depuis Qu'Aiolia et Marine étaient partis en mission, Aiolos et Milo gardait le petit Léo. Complètement gagas du gamin, le sagittaire et le scorpion ne savait pas quoi inventer pour entendre son petit rire cristallin. Et Milo venait de finir de coudre des petites animaux en tissus à mettre sur ses doigts... Enclenchement de l'option : fuite chez Shaka !

* * *

(1) : par Huet, ancien évêque d'Avranches (je ne vous raconte pas le contenu, c'est tout simplement horrible !)


	3. la chose

Personnages : Shaka.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^.

* * *

** La chose**

Shaka était assis dans sa salle de méditation... les yeux ouverts, les mains au sol, observant la... chose posée à terre, dans un morceau de tissu orange. Qui avait osé ? Un regard sur la gauche, un regard sur la droite. Personne !

Il s'approcha doucement. La chose bougea. Il recula précipitamment. Ça bougeait encore ! Pourtant, avec le coup qu'il avait reçu...

Depuis tout petit, il avait une peur bleue de ces bestioles. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour, et surtout pas dans son lit tôt le matin, il reverrait un écureuil...


	4. les concessions

Personnages : Shura (et Aphrodite).

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^ et Yatsumi pour avoir choisi un personnage totalement au hasard pour ce drabble XD. Merci aussi à vous reviews ^^, ça fait super plaisir et c'est surtout très encourageant pour la suite.

* * *

L**es concessions**

Shura râlait. Pas que ça lui arrivait souvent, loin de là, mais là il râlait. Aphrodite en était le principal responsable. Aphro avait beau être son meilleur ami, il ne fallait pas pousser sa gentillesse et sa patience légendaire trop loin :

Il voulait bien remplacer avec excalibur son sécateur qu'il avait soit perdu soit cassé.

Il voulait bien l'accompagner faire du shopping (même s'il détestait ça) et porter ses sacs quand Angelo n'était pas là.

Il voulait bien lui faire la cuisine quand il n'avait plus rien dans son frigo.

Mais jamais, ah non ça jamais !, il ne lui servirait de mannequin pour ses créations de sous-vêtements florales.


	5. loisir

Personnages : Shiryu.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^ et à Ladymangas pour avoir choisi un personnage au hasard XD. Ainsi qu'un grand merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews aussi encourageantes ^^, ça fait super plaisir.

* * *

**Loisir**

Shiryu aimait beaucoup nager. Que ce soit à la piscine, dans un lac, une rivière... Il était un excellent nageur évidemment. Il s'entrainait au moins deux heures par jour dans la piscine privée du manoir Kido.

Et quand il rentrait en Chine, il nageait souvent dans la rivière. Il affrontait le courant sans difficulté et son nouveau défi était de remonter la cascade.

Mais ça, c'était pour le sport seulement. Il nageait par plaisir aussi. Ce qu'il adorait particulièrement ? Les bains de minuit avec Shunrei...


	6. réputation

Personnages : Rune.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. remerciement également à tout ceux qui laissent des reviews aussi sympas. Ça me motive énormément pour continuer. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Réputation **

Rune n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de très social, pour ne pas dire qu'il détestait les gens, autrement dit un misanthrope. C'était ce que les autres spectres disaient. Et à vrai dire, le Balrog ne faisait rien pour démentir cette rumeur. Il aimait bien que tous les autres spectres le laissaient passer, de crainte qu'il ne les dévisage de son regard froid qui transperce le corps et l'âme. Il adorait quand ses collègues se taisaient à son approche, de peur qu'il ne leur hurle un « silence ! » meurtrier.

Mais si Rune laissait faire tout cela, c'était surtout pour garder sa réputation de procureur impitoyable. Après tout, auriez-vous encore peur si vous saviez que, quand il rentrait chez lui, le Balrog aimait tricoter des pulls et des écharpes en écoutant les chansons de disney ?


	7. découverte

Personnages : Deathmask et Ikki.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^ et Yatsumi et Ladymangas pour avoir choisi des personnages totalement au hasard pour ce drabble XD. Merci aussi à vous pour vos reviews ^^, ça fait super plaisir et c'est surtout très encourageant pour la suite.

* * *

**Découverte**

Angelo regardait Ikki avec un air menaçant. Ikki fixait l'ancien Deathmask, masquant du mieux possible le fou rire naissant qui montait en lui.

- Tu aurais pu frapper avant d'entrer ! Grogna le cancer.

- La porte était ouverte...

- Tu aurais pu demander si tu pouvais entrer !

- Tu ne m'aurais pas entendu avec ta musique ! Fit Ikki, en étouffant un gloussement.

- Tu...Tu... Oh ! Et puis zut ! Je vais revenir à la bonne vieille méthode. Tu dis un mot à qui que ce soit sur ce que tu viens de voir, je te promets que je empale ta tête sur un pique en face de ma porte.

Ikki hocha la tête, pas convaincu du tout. N'empêche, jamais il n'aurait cru ça de Deathmask. Il savait que l'Italien aimait son pays au plus haut point (il adorait la Juventus, il n'écoutait presque que des chansons italiennes, il adorait le cappuccino,...). Mais voir Angelo, chevalier du cancer, ancien assassin du Grand Pope, en costume de pierrot pour le carnaval de Venise, il y avait de quoi rire...


	8. votre mission, si vous l'acceptez

Personnages : Shaka et Hadès.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. remerciement également à tout ceux qui laissent des reviews aussi sympas. Ça me motive énormément pour continuer. :)

Notes : alors, normalement, ce drabble devait être le 22e posté. Mais à la demande (ou plutôt au harcèlement intensif de Superclo chaque jour, voire chaque heure, en cours), eh ben je l'ai mis cette fois-ci. Donc, pour toi Superclo, qui est là pour me soutenir dans n'importe quel moment... J'espère que tu seras contente XD !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez...**

Shaka buvait un excellent thé anglais, en compagnie du maitre des Enfers. Un Earl Grey visiblement. Pas trop sucré. Délicieux ! Hadès avait de bons goûts.

- Donc, vous êtes d'accord pour me rendre ce service ?

- J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur...

- Je sais que c'est une tâche assez éprouvante, mais justement c'est parce-que j'ai confiance en vos capacités que je vous le demande.

- Vous ne préférez pas que je m'occupe de Cerbère ?

- Non, j'ai déjà trouvé un autre volontaire pour s'occuper de lui. En tout cas, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour avoir remplacé les spectres durant leurs vacances collectives. Si vous saviez ce que cela peut être pénible parfois.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais je peux juste vous poser une petite question ?

- Mais bien sûr.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez demandé à moi d'accomplir cette mission ?

- Ma nièce m'a dit que vous étiez d'une patience et d'un calme à toute épreuve.

- Elle pouvait pas se taire pour une fois cette cruche ? Marmonna le chevalier pour lui même. Seigneur Hadès, je suis extrêmement touché et honoré que vous m'accordiez votre confiance, mais suis-je réellement obligé d'accompagner Pandore faire les soldes ?


	9. surprise

Personnages : Hyoga/Isaac.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^ et à Ladymangas pour avoir proposé ces deux personnages XD. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est super encourageant pour la suite ^^.

* * *

**Surprise**

Hyoga et Isaac faisaient une partie de cartes dans le temple du verseau. Le propriétaire absent leur avait donné son accord pour qu'ils puissent rester dans son temple...

- On aurait dû se méfier ! Fit le cygne en levant les yeux de son jeu.

- Il a accepté trop vite ! Confirma le kraken en soupirant bruyamment.

- N'empêche, je suis certain que c'est Milo qui est responsable de tout ça. C'est plus son style que celui de Camus. Tu as des valets ?

- Suis D'accord. Non, pioche ! Mais je me demande comment ce cher scorpion a réussi à le convaincre.

- Tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je te fasses un dessin ? Répliqua le blond en prenant une carte.

Les deux anciens disciples du verseau entendirent un bruit et se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où il provenait. Le bronze et le marina soupirèrent.

- Si un jour on m'avait dit que Camus adopterait un hamster...

* * *

Ben quoi ? C'est mignon un hamster... Son petit nom est Ciboulette (je précise que ce n'est pas qui ai choisi ce nom, ni ce pauvre Milo que l'on accuse tout le temps, mais ce cher Camus). Un peu de vie dans le temple du verseau... Entre Léo et le hamster, Camus risque de ne pas s'ennuyer.


	10. fais dodo

Personnages : Mü/Kiki/ Angelo.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. Ainsi qu'à vous tous vos reviews super encourageantes XD. Je suis de plus en plus motivée à continuer ces drabbles.

Bisous-chocolats tout le monde ^^. Naj ;)

* * *

**Fais dodo**

- ... et les enfants perdus trouvèrent une famille tandis que Peter Pan rentra au pays imaginaire avec la fée Clochette. Voilà Kiki, l'histoire est finie. Maintenant, tu dois dormir.

Aucune protestation. Tiens ! Ça, c'était bizarre. Mü fronça les sourcils.

- Il y a un problème, Kiki ? Demanda le bélier, inquiet.

- Non non. Je vous assure. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Bonne nuit Maitre Mü.

Mü lui souhaita de faire de beaux rêves et sortit de la chambre de son apprenti. Angelo l'attendait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mü s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux du cancer, entourant son cou de ses bras.

- Ça va Mü ?

- Oui, moi ça va. Mais Kiki avait l'air bizarre.

- Bah ! Il doit être fatigué.

Mü hocha la tête. Oui, ça devait être ça.

Angelo jubilait. Il n'avait pas perdu la main : d'un simple regard, il avait réussi à convaincre le morpion de ne plus monopoliser Mü le soir...

... Il était trop fort !


	11. Garderie III

Personnages : Camus/Milo.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews aussi encourageantes XD

Dédié à Yatsumi qui est devenue fan du petit Léo et du Baby-sitting XD.

* * *

**Garderie III**

Camus voulait trouver une corde et se pendre. Milo était parti depuis une semaine en mission avec Aiolia, et Marine devait retourner au Japon. Saori venait de la convoquer avec Aiolos. Donc, il héritait de Léo...

... Mais il ne savait pas s'occuper d'un bébé, lui ! Des enfants, oui (et encore) ! Mais un bébé de six mois, non ! Le petit Léo dans les bras, pleurant et criant comme une harpie, Camus avait envie de le balancer par la fenêtre.

- Mais tu vas te taire, oui !

Raté ! Il augmenta le volume et le débit des pleurs. Bon, il allait devoir utiliser son arme secrète...

Au soir, Shaka et Mü décidèrent de monter voir Camus qui n'était pas venu à leur réunion de lecture. Mü faillit faire un malaise et Shaka avait ouvert les yeux tant la vision devant aux les choqua et leur sembla invraisemblable. Camus chantait le « papa pingouin » en agitant une petite peluche de pingouin devant un petit Léo mort de rire.

* * *

alors le verdict ?

Ciboulette sera bientôt de retour pour les fans ^^!


	12. Neige

Personnages : Shun.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^ et à Yatsumi pour avoir choisi ma prochaine victime ^^ (pauvre Shun !).

* * *

**Neige**

Shun était en très mauvaise posture. Tous étaient contre lui. Seiya, Shiryu, Saori (mais elle, elle comptait pas), même Hyoga et Ikki.

Il s'était débattu, mais rien n'y a fait. Et puis, il n'avait pas l'intention non plus de se battre, d'utiliser sa chaîne ou de demander à Hadès de reprendre possession de son corps pendant quelques heures... Mais là n'était pas la question. Sa philosophie lui interdisait d'user de la violence pour arriver à ses fins. Non, il n'était pas comme Deathmask ou comme son frère (il devait l'avouer, Ikki était loin d'être un enfant de choeur), il n'allait pas céder à la violence, même si cela lui serait fort pratique à cet instant...

Voyez-vous, il avait neigé cette nuit... Et depuis maintenant cinq minutes, Shun était transformé avec application en bonhomme de neige. L'écharpe et le bonnet pouvait encore passer... Mais avec la carotte, il avait vraiment l'air ridicule !

* * *

Voili-voilou. Et un drabble avec Shun ^^. Et un !

Promis, le prochain, ce sera avec les deux nouveaux chouchous du sanctuaire, j'ai nommé Léo et Ciboulette !

Sinon, qu'en pensez-vous ?


	13. Surprise : le retour

Personnages : Camus/Milo/Hyoga.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^ et à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews aussi encourageantes.

Pour Nerya, Superclo et Yatsumi qui désiraient revoir le plus vite possible Ciboulette et le pitit Léo XD.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Bisous-chocolats.

* * *

**Surprise (la suite)**

- Maître, je...

- Hyoga, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler maître. Fais comme Isaac et appelle-moi Camus.

- Très bien, Camus. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Vas-y.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

- Tu m'aides à garder Léo et tu t'occupes de Ciboulette également.

- J'ai jamais entendu un nom aussi débile !

- Aurais-tu quelque chose contre le nom que j'ai choisi à mon hamster.

- Non non, pas du tout. Soit, revenons à nos moutons. Pourquoi tu n'as pas plutôt demandé à cet imbécile de scorpion qui te sert de compagnon ? Demanda le chevalier du cygne en désignant Milo qui travaillait sur la table de la cuisine.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je finis mon rapport de mission. Donc je suis occupé, espèce de blond décérébré.

- Wouah, tu connais des mots de plus de deux syllabes. Tu m'épates... Aiiiie ! Il m'a mordu.

Milo se leva pour prendre Léo dans ses bras en lui embrassant le front.

- Tu as défendu tonton Milo, pitit Léo ? Mais tu sais que tonton Milo t'adore, toi ? Hein, tu sais que je t'adore ?

Le petit commença à rire, sous le sourire ravi du scorpion.

- Mon Camus, et si on en adoptait un ?

Le verseau recracha le thé glacé qu'il était en train de boire et leva un regard ahuri sur son amour.

- Qu...Quoi ?

- Non, ne t'en fais pas, je plaisantais. Je n'ai pas envie de te partager avec un autre ! Sourit tendrement Milo, même si le son de sa voix disait le contraire.

- Euh... Camus ? Milo ?

- Oui Hyoga ? Fit Camus, désirant fuir cette conversation le plus vite possible.

- Félicitations, vous êtes papas !

Le cygne montrait la cage de Ciboulette qui venait de présenter avec fierté par un petit cri trois petits museaux à ces deux maîtres chéris.

* * *

Hihihi... alors ? qu'en pensez ? (moi sadique ? un peu j'avoue ^^'. mais ne dit-on pas "Qui aime bien, châtie bien" ?)


	14. Toréador

Personnages : Shina/ Aldébaran

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^ et à Yatsumi pour avoir proposé Shina comme personnage de cette histoire (et à mon esprit tordu et machiavélique pour y avoir rajouté Aldébaran XD ! Quel narcissisme ! ).

Je tiens aussi à vous faire part des prénoms des trois pitits choisis par les deux papas (ou grands-pères, n'est-ce pas Superclo) : Bonbon, Cornflakes et Chips ^^.

Réponse à la review de leia26 : tiens, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, ça ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé... ce sera peut-être le prochain ou celui d'après alors XD.

Bonne lecture. Bisous-chocolats.

Naj ;)

PS : au fait, pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai publié le premier chapitre d'une fic dédiée à Shaka ^^. le titre est "Nouvelle menace". n'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires XD.

* * *

**Toréador**

Shina rêvait depuis longtemps de se battre contre Aldébaran. Le grand et généraux taureau l'évitait comme la peste depuis son retour à la vie. Elle ne lui faisait pas peur quand même ? Si ? Mais il ne pouvait même pas voir son visage ! Comment pouvait-il avoir peur d'elle ?

Elle allait lui donner une bonne raison d'avoir peur d'elle...

Maintenant, elle était à terre, après deux minutes de combat, devant un Brésilien géant en train de paniquer. Non, il ne lui avait pas fait mal. Il l'avait juste à moitié tuée.

Il s'excusait très vite, beaucoup trop vite. Elle avait du mal à suivre. Oui, elle avait compris qu'il était désolé. Oui, elle lui pardonnait. Oui, elle l'aimait...? Aaaah, elle venait de se trahir. Elle était ridicule ! Il allait s'enfuir en courant.

Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-elle dans les bras du géant, sans masque, les lèvres collées à celle d'Aldé ?

* * *

Alors ? Ne sont-ils pas mignons, ces deux-là ?


	15. ménage

Personnages Dokho.

Disclaimer les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires et à Yatsumi pour avoir choisi ce pauvre Dokho comme victime de mon drabble (il n'y a pas que moi qui suis sadique). merci aussi pour vos reviews^^!

bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ménage**

Dokho aimait beaucoup faire le ménage dans son temple. C'était reposant de passer l'aspirateur, de faire les poussières, astiquer son argenterie, etc. Et tout cela en chantant joyeusement. Sérieusement, il aimait faire le ménage !

Mais peut-être aurait-il dû préciser à Camus que c'était exclusivement dans son temple ! Non pas que le Français était bordélique. Non, c'était même tout le contraire. Le verseau était quelqu'un de maniaque, plus que lui même. Son temple était aussi propre que le sien.

Sauf que le chevalier du onzième temple ne parlait pas de nettoyer le sien... mais plutôt celui du scorpion. Par Athéna ! Il avait longtemps demandé à pouvoir enfin bouger de sa cascade et avoir des activités physiques les plus intenses possibles. Mais ces activités, il les avait imaginé avec Shion, pas avec les les caleçons et les chaussettes sales de Milo !

* * *

alors ? reviews ? ou Tomates ?

Je me répète mais ma nouvelle fic "nouvelle menace" attend elle aussi des gentilles (ou pas) reviews de votre part^. ça me ferait tellement plaisir !

soit ! à la prochaine !

bisous-chocolats

Naj ;


	16. tout mignon, tout gentil, tout propre

Personnages : principalement Hyoga. Mais aussi les autres ors et Isaac (que du beau monde !)

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^ et à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews aussi encourageantes.

Pour Leia26 qui m'a demandé si Camus ne pouvait pas donner un petit cadeau à son disciple blond chéri XD. Pour Yatsumi qui m'a fait un joli dessin de Ciboulette et qui mérite bien une petite pause dans son blocus XD.

Ce drabble est plus long que les autres car il y avait plus de choses à dire ^^.

Bonne lecture à tous. Bisous-chocolats.

Naj ;)

* * *

** Tout mignon, tout gentil, tout propre :**

- Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, Mü ! Je suis totalement désespéré...

- Je le vois bien Hyoga, mais que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Kiki n'a pas envie d'un hamster ? Je suis prêt à lui donner Cornflakes s'il le souhaite.

- Désolé Hyoga, mais je refuse que Kiki ait un animal pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il s'en occupera une semaine avant de me demander gentiment si je pourrais le faire à sa place. Et ces temps-ci, entre Angelo et lui, j'ai assez à gérer.

* * *

- Allez Aldé, regarde : il est tout mignon, tout gentil, tout propre ! Il te fait même ses plus beaux yeux tellement il t'adore déjà.

- Désolé Hyoga, je ne peux accepter un tel cadeau. J'ai peur de l'écraser dans mes mains tellement ton hamster est petit et puis Shina déteste les rongeurs... sauf les lapins évidemment ! Fit le taureau en désignant le lapin blanc que l'Italienne tenait dans ses bras avec amour. Et puis, j'en ai déjà assez avec Panpan.

* * *

- Aaattccchhha !

- Désolé Hyoga, nous ne pouvons pas accepter : Kanon est allergique à la plupart des poils d'animaux. En plus, je n'aime pas trop les hamsters.

- Bon ben merci quand même.

* * *

- Hyoga, est-ce j'ai une tête à aimer les hamsters ?

- Ben...

- Non, je refuse. Je n'aime pas les animaux en plus. Je fais déjà tout mon possible pour supporter l'agneau exubérant à poils roux qui suit Mü comme son ombre, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin.

* * *

- Aiolia, tu es sûr que tu n'en veux pas un deuxième ?

- Non merci Hyoga, j'essaie déjà de convaincre Marine d'accepter Chips et je n'aie pas envie de retrouver Cornflakes dans mon assiette.

* * *

- Shaka, tu dois te sentir bien seul quand Ikki n'est pas à tes côtés. Que dirais-tu d'adopter un hamster ?

- Éloigne cette créature du Diable loin de moi !

- Mais regarde, il est tout gentil, tout mimi, tout propre !

- Arrière, bête infâme dévoreuse de Sari !

Hyoga courut vite en dehors du temple de la Vierge, en se disant que Shaka devenait de plus en plus taré à force de respirer trop d'encens.

* * *

- Mais bien sûr que j'accepte, Hyoga.

- Oh merci Dokho ! Si tu savais comme je suis content que quelqu'un veuille bien s'en occuper à ma place.

- S'en occuper ? Mais non, je pensais plutôt le manger avec une sauce au curry et au coco !

Le cygne reprit le bébé hamster et s'enfuit du temple de la balance, sous les yeux emplis d'incompréhension du Chinois.

* * *

- Salut Aioros, cela t'intéresse un bébé hamster tout mignon, tout gentil, tout propre ?

- Euh... non merci. Seika risque de ne pas être contente. Tu savais qu'elle avait une peur panique des rongeurs, toi ?

* * *

- Non.

- Allez Shura, je t'assure qu'il est très propre et qu'il ne prend pas beaucoup de place.

- Non merci.

- Allez, sois sympa.

- Hyoga, sors d'ici avec ta petite boule de poils, ou tu te prends Excalibur dans la figure !

* * *

- Regarde comme il est mignon Aphro ! Il t'aime déjà.

- Non merci. Je n'aime pas énormément les animaux à poils.

- Je suis maudit !

- Mais non. Comme tu dis, il est tout mignon, tout gentil, tout propre, et il semblerait qu'il t'aime déjà ! Fit le poisson avec son sourire le plus sadique de son répertoire.

* * *

- Shion, vous êtes mon dernier espoir. Je vous en sup...

- Atttcchhhoum !

- Bon oubliez ce que je viens de dire...

* * *

- Tu sais Hyoga, je crois qu'ils souhaitaient réellement nous faire plaisir ! Sourit Isaac.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais quelle idée stupide de nous offrir les bébés hamsters !

- Mais non, regarde-les ! On dirait qu'ils nous sourient ! Ils sont...

- Ouais, je sais « tout mignon, tout gentil, tout propre » ! Je suis au courant, merci ! Grogna le cygne en prenant la petite boule de poils dans ses mains et lui faisant des petits bisous sur son museau.

* * *

Plus loin, Camus et Milo observaient les deux garçons. Ils avaient fait le bon choix en leur confiant Bonbon et Cornflakes.

- Heureusement que Hyoga n'a pas confié notre Cornflakes à Dokho ! Fit Milo, ému.

- Tout à fait d'accord. Bon, on y va ?

- Oui mon Camus, allons chercher le papa de nos chers petits chéris au magasin !

* * *

nan nan nan. on ne frappe pas l'auteur ! elle est gentille ! elle aime chocolat ! elle aime les hamsters (mais pas à manger) ! elle aime les chansons de disney (comme Rune et comme KingSoren XD) ! elle aime tout le monde ! elle aime quand on lui met des reviews à ses fics ! elle n'est pas trop difficile ! *se dirige discrètement vers le bunker qu'elle a aménagé pour se protéger en retenant par des paroles réconfortantes et apaisantes les gentils lecteurs que vous êtes*


	17. Sortie en amoureux

Personnages : Minos.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. merci aussi à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, surtout qu'elles sont toujours super encourageantes XD.

bonne lecture. bisous-chocolats.

* * *

**Sortie en amoureux**

Minos arrangeait sa coiffure du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il était de sortie avec Eaque. Leur première sortie depuis leur résurrection ! Il était si heureux !

Eaque et lui iraient au cinéma.

Eaque et lui iraient au restaurant italien ou chinois.

Eaque et lui iraient voir le soleil se coucher sur la plage.

Eaque et lui iraient danser et boire un dernier verre dans une boite de nuit branchée.

Eaque et lui finiraient leur soirée dans un hôtel cinq étoiles, en compagnie d'une ou deux bouteilles de champagne, de toasts au saumon et au caviar, en testant la literie de l'établissement...

Oui ! Ce serait une merveilleuse soirée en compagnie du Garuda, son amour.

Mais dans l'appellation « Eaque et lui », où était-il question de supporter la compagnie de Pandore ?

* * *

lalalalalalala *fait son plus joli sourire* ben quoi ?

soit, vous aimez ? *fait un sourire encore plus joli et plus angélique*

prochain drabble soit vendredi, soit samedi (examens obligent ! la, je fais exception parce-que je suis déjà en manque ! XD)

allez, à la prochaine !

bisous-chocolats

Naj


	18. Aide précieuse

Personnages : Aiolos.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^ et Yatsumi pour avoir choisi un personnage totalement au hasard pour ce drabble XD. Merci aussi à vous pour vos reviews ^^, cela me fait très plaisir et cela me motive pour continuer à écrire mes petits drabbles.

sur ce, bonne lecture !

bisous-chocolats.

* * *

**Aide précieuse**

Aiolos faisait sa vaisselle tranquillement quand Seiya arriva en trombe chez lui. Le bronze tentait de lui expliquer quelque chose beaucoup trop vite, qu'il ne comprit pas évidemment, et le suppliait de l'aider. Toujours prêt à rendre service, le sagittaire accepta avec plaisir sans même savoir de quoi le chevalier de pégase voulait lui parler.

Eh bien, pour une fois, Aiolos aurait mieux fait de la fermer ou de refuser. En effet, Seiya avait dû partir avec Hyoga quelque part dans les Pyrénées et il avait promis à sa sœur Seika de l'aider à déménager. Bon, ça, à la limite, c'était encore plus ou moins supportable. Ce qui l'était moins, c'était « l'aide » que lui apportait Tatsumi. En effet, qui aurait cru que le majordome de leur déesse, celui qui est censé savoir tout faire, était incapable de monter un meuble IKEA ?

* * *

bon, c'est vrai que pour monter un meuble IKEA, il faut être suprêmement doué, je l'avoue. et je ne fais pas partie de ce groupe de personnes à part, aux supers pouvoirs immenses. je l'avoue sans complexe.

mais bon, il s'agit quand même de Tatsumi, le majordome de Saori. celui qui est censé savoir tout faire pour sa princesse adorée. celui qui sait supporter la réincarnation d'athéna, à part seiya et jabu. celui qui...qui...qui doit savoir monter un meuble IKEA !

j'espère que ça vous a plu.

à demain tout le monde (oui, pour me faire pardonner de ne pas en avoir posté de la semaine, j'ai décidé d'en poster un demain et un dimanche XD ! ne suis-je pas merveilleuse ? enfin celui de dimanche on verra *rire sadique*)

bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


	19. Traumatisme

Personnages : Dokho/Shion.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^ et à Yatsumi et à Ladymangas pour avoir choisi un personnage totalement au hasard pour ce drabble XD. Merci aussi à vous pour vos reviews ^^.

bonne lecture. bisous-chocolats.

* * *

**Traumatisme**

Dokho soupira. Non, décidément, il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à garder son calme.

- Shion chéri. Tu devrais peut-être lâcher ton fardeau. Crois-moi, tu auras énormément moins de difficultés à finir ton travail.

- Non ! Répondit le Grand Pope, têtu.

« _Par Athéna ! Il n'est pas bélier pour rien ! Aussi têtu que son disciple quand celui-ci si met... Ah mais oui ! Logique, c'est lui qui l'a entrainé..._ » pensa la balance de manière bien ironique.

- Je sais que tes entretiens avec Saori sont assez traumatisants. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour...

- Non, mais tu te rends compte ! Elle osait me demander si je serais d'accord pour être celui qui la conduirait devant l'autel quand elle se marierait avec Seiya.

- Oui, je sais mon amour. Je sais que ça te fait peur. Mais elle est partie depuis cinq heures maintenant, donc lâche ton doudou.

* * *

et voilaaa ! moi casser la réputation de quelqu'un ? meuh non !


	20. Quelle cruche !

Personnages : Saori.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. un grand mici pour vos reviews XD.

Pour tous ceux qui considèrent que Saori est le personnage le plus inutile inventé dans l'histoire de Saint Seiya XD.

bonne lecture et bisous-chocolats.

* * *

**Quelle cruche !**

Saori brossait tranquillement sa longue chevelure mauve en chantonnant le générique « des feux de l'amour ». Oui, ce fut une excellente journée !

Elle s'était levée vers 9 heures et on lui avait servi son petit-déjeuner sur le champ.

Elle avait mis ses plus beaux habits et ses plus beaux bijoux.

Elle avait parlé au nom de de sa fondation lors d'une conférence très intéressante contre l'extinction intensive des limaces jaunes des jours d'orage (1).

Elle avait apporté son aide à un orphelinat du coin où elle avait fait la cuisine, et elle avait amené tous les enfants à l'hôpital après-midi.

Quand elle fut revenue, elle avait demandé à Seiya de faire une partie de cache-cache dehors, dans la neige.

Elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé, il faut dire que c'était un excellent joueur. Les serviteurs lui avaient assuré qu'il n'était pas rentré depuis maintenant cinq heures. C'était vraiment le meilleur à ce jeu !

Quand Hyoga rentra au manoir Kido, il remarqua un énorme truc bleu qui tremblait près de l'un des arbres de la propriété. Il se précipita vers Seiya quand il le reconnut.

* * *

(1) je ne pense pas que ça existe, mais c'est Saori, donc on s'en fout !

* * *

alors ? mais non mais non, je suis gentille.

le prochain drabble, ce sera pour vendredi et ce sera sur quelques personnages de "the lost canvas" XD.

PS : leia26, ta demande sera postée après le drabble sur the lost canvas ^^


	21. points communs

Personnages : Albafica/Dégel/Asmita.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. Ceux qui laissent des reviews, eh bien je les remercie encore une fois XD.

Pour KingSoren à qui je me suis promis d'écrire un drabble sur les personnages de « the lost canvas ».

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats.

Naj ;)

* * *

** Points communs**

Albafica des poissons, Dégel du verseau et Asmita de la vierge avaient de nombreux points communs, en plus d'être des chevaliers d'or au service d'Athéna :

Tout d'abord, le thé était leur boisson de prédilection. Que ce soit du thé à la rose, du thé vert du Ceylan, du Earl Grey ou Rooibos. Que ce soit avec un nuage de lait ou pas. Que ce soit avec un, deux, trois ou sans sucre. Que ce soit avec ou sans miel. Que ce soit avec un zeste de citron ou non. Que ce soit avec une pointe de rhum ou pas (excellent avec un thé à la vanille de Bourbon). Que ce soit dans des tasses de porcelaine, dans des mugs ou des yunomi. Oui, le thé, ils adoraient cela. Breuvage béni des dieux !

Ensuite, leur deuxième point commun résidait dans le fait qu'ils se tenaient toujours à l'écart des autres, même si avec le temps leur asociabilité s'était estompée. Mais quand ils le pouvaient, ils évitaient de se mêler aux autres, que ce soit pour raison de poison dans le sang, de préférer la compagnie des livres à celle de personnes de chair et de sang ou de méditations.

Vient également le fait qu'ils soient considérés comme des canons de beauté par leurs pairs, ce qui leur avait valu quelques surnoms plutôt...flatteurs. Ainsi Albafica avait hérité de surnoms tels que « la perle rosée », « la fleur à la beauté éternelle » ou encore « la belle aux roses » (même si ce dernier surnom lui donnait des envies de meurtres : le faire passer pour une femme, mais quelle idée saugrenue !), Dégel se voyait qualifié de « beauté des neiges éternelles » ou de « magnifique reine des neiges » (ce qui avait don de lui faire perdre son calme légendaire), tandis qu'Asmita était surnommé « la belle aux yeux clos », « la vierge à la beauté pure » ou encore « la déesse des rêves enchanteurs » (ce qui, comme ces deux collègues, avait le don de le faire utiliser les trésors du ciel contre les impudents qui osaient le traiter de femme).

Et enfin, leur dernier point commun était qu'ils étaient amoureux de trois abrutis de première, farceurs invétérés, boules de nerfs ambulantes et dragueurs compulsifs, quoique certains évènements les avaient calmés. Et ils étaient très faciles aux trois chevaliers du sixième, du onzième et du douzième temples de voir le moindre de leurs désirs exécutés grâce à leurs chevaliers servants.

C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci que Manigoldo, Kardia et Deutéros, habillés de simples tabliers de serveurs, sans rien en-dessus évidement, maudissaient leurs amants pour leur faire subir cela.

Mais c'est également dans ces moments-là que les trois amants en question leur faisaient les yeux doux et leur petit sourire charmeur, tout en enlevant leurs amures.

Et c'était dans ses moments que le cancer, le scorpion et le second gémeau leur sautaient dessus en poussant des cris de joie et en bénissant les dieux de les avoir guidés vers leurs âmes soeurs.

* * *

j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^! (j'espère car j'ai eu du mal à trouver des surnoms ^^')

à la prochaine ;)


	22. Bonne action

Personnages : June/Shun/Shiryu.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. Merci aussi pour vos reviews super encourageantes.

Pour leia26 qui m'a demandé un drabble sur June (que j'avais complètement oublié, j'avoue ^^').

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats.

* * *

** Bonne action**

June observait Shun et Shiryu d'un œil perplexe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient ?

Voilà maintenant quinze minutes, quarante-cinq secondes et trois centièmes que les deux bronzes se tenaient devant elle, rouge de gêne, se balançant d'un pied à un autre, les yeux baissés, visiblement très intéressé par leurs pieds. La femme chevalier commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter : elle avait un rendez-vous, elle, et elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard. Surtout qu'elle devait encore aller s'habiller, se coiffer et se maquiller. Donc si ces deux abr... ces deux-là ouvraient la bouche pour la refermer deux secondes, tel les poissons rouges d'Aphrodite.

Bon, ça y est oui ! Elle en avait marre d'attendre que ces deux zigotos se décident de réapprendre à parler.

- Dites vous deux, vous comptez me dire enfin ce que vous me voulez un jour ? Parce-que je ne n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi !

- Allez, Shun ! Fit le dragon, pour encourager son ami. C'est pour toi après tout !

- Pour nous, je te signale ! Grinça Andromède, encore plus rouge.

- Hum hum !

June se raclait la gorge pour interrompre ses deux collègues. Elle commençait réellement à perdre son calme.

- Ah pardon. Bon June, est-ce que tu veux bien me prêter ton fouet ?

- Euh... non, désolée Shun, tu devras demander à quelqu'un d'autre pour ça. Je ne prête pas mon fouet pour...ce genre d'activités.

- Ce genre d'activités ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- ben, c'est pas pour Hyoga et toi ?

Shun avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles, sous le regard de Shiryu qui avait du mal de retenir un fou rire.

- Mais non. Ce n'est pas pour ça, voyons !

- Je me disais aussi que ce n'était pas ton genre mais plus celui de ton frère.

-... QUOI ?

- Ce n'est que mon opinion, je t'assure. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Mais des bruits suspects s'élèvent parfois du temple de la vierge. Je ne fais que répéter ce que disent les gardes ! Sourit sadiquement le caméléon. Soit ! Si ce n'est pas pour cela, pourquoi veux-tu m'emprunter mon fouet ?

Le visage de Shun s'éclaircit d'un petit sourire malicieux, qui rappelait parfois que le jeune Japonais avait été l'hôte d'Hadès. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de June et murmura quelque chose qui fit sourire la jeune femme. Mais elle allait prêter son fouet avec plaisir même.

_ Plus tard_.

June descendit les marches pour rejoindre Albior, son ancien maître et compagnon. Elle arborait un étrange sourire ravi.

- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur. Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda l'argent en l'embrassant.

- J'ai juste accompli une bonne action.

- Ah, c'est bien. Allez, maintenant, direction resto pour notre première année de vie commune.

June approuva en embrassant son doudou-d'amour-rien-qu'à-elle. En même temps elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait fait pour ses amis et elle en était plutôt fière. Après tout, emprisonner Seiya avec son fouet pour ensuite l'attacher à un arbre afin d'éviter qu'il aille foutre le souk à la soirée strip-poker organisée par les chevaliers d'or, c'était une bonne action. Non ?

* * *

résultat des courses ? des reviews gentilles ou des tomates pourries ? promis, père noël, j'ai été très sage XD (le truc qui n'a rien à voir mais que j'avais envie de mettre ! XD vive santa !)

bisous-chocolats


	23. Terrible vengeance

Personnages : Kiki.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^ et à Yatsumi pour avoir choisi Kiki pour être le héros de ce petit drabble. Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews XD, c'est toujours super encourageant et cela me motive pour continuer XD.

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats.

* * *

** Terrible vengeance**

Kiki jubilait.

Enfin il tenait sa vengeance !

Enfin il allait pouvoir faire subir à Deathmask ce que lui avait éprouvé !

Enfin son maitre allait voir que son amant était un homme pathétique !

Enfin il allait pouvoir réclamer plus d'histoires le soir !

Enfin il allait pouvoir rejoindre son maitre dans son lit le dimanche pour effectuer une grasse matinée bien méritée !

Enfin il allait avoir des crêpes et du chocolat chaud un jour sur deux ! MOUHAHAHAHAHA (rire diabolique !)

Kiki prit l'appareil photo de son maitre dans sa main, l'ouvrit, retira le flash et prit une photo de la situation d'Angelo. Puis, il se téléporta dans sa chambre et retourna se coucher, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres. Demain, il lui montrerai la photo du cancer suçant son pouce et dormant avec sa peluche de Sébastien de la petite sirène...

* * *

...non, on ne frappe pas l'auteur ! elle est gentille ! elle aime DM ! elle adore kiki ! elle adore se moquer de ces personnages favoris ("qui aime bien châtie bien" dit le proverbe) ! elle aime déblatérer des conn...inepties à longueur de journée, que ce soit dans ces fics ou dans ses commentaires ! *recule doucement vers son bunker, sans faire de gestes brusques, en prononçant des paroles apaisantes*...

à la prochaine.


	24. Trouver une distraction

Personnages : Aphrodite.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. Mici aussi pour vos reviews XD.

Bisous-chocolats.

* * *

Trouver une distraction

Aphrodite s'ennuyait. Depuis quelque temps, Shura lui en voulait un peu et évitait de lui adresser la parole (tout ça à cause d'une malheureuse petite proposition d'un point de vue artistique... (1)). Surtout, depuis qu'il était en couple avec Mü (et que Kiki lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs), Angelo ne venait pas souvent prendre de ses nouvelles, ni faire du shopping avec lui...

Le chevalier du poisson soupira bruyamment. Il devait trouver quelqu'un pour lui tenir compagnie ! Certes, il avait son petit aquarium avec ses poissons rouges, mais ces derniers n'étaient pas très causants. Il y avait également ses deux voisins, Camus en dessous et Shion au dessus, mais le premier était aussi bavard que « Capitaine Nemo » et « Moby Dick » (2) et le second n'était pas souvent disponible entre ses dossiers et ses galipettes avec Dokho...

Il s'ennuyait à mour...

- Bonjour Aphrodite ! Ça ne va pas ? Tu as une petite mine...

Le poisson leva les yeux et découvrit un dieu grec à la longue chevelure bleue, le regard inquiet. Aphrodite eut un sourire carnassier. C'était une chance : depuis le temps qu'il se promettait de mettre Saga dans son lit, le voilà servi sur un plateau.

* * *

(1) voir « les concessions »

(2) c'est le nom des poissons d'Aphro

* * *

voilà, maintenant ceux qui voulaient connaitre le nom des poissons d'Aphro sont servis. je sais que certains s'imaginaient des noms comme Bubulle, Doris ou encore Chléo, mais je préfère ceux-là. désolée.

j'espère que cela vous a plu...

à la prochaine

bisous-chocolats


	25. Babysitting

Personnages : Kanon/Kiki.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^ et pour avoir choisi Kanon comme personnage à torturer. Ceux qui laissent des reviews, eh bien je les remercie encore une fois XD.

bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats.

* * *

** Baby-sitting**

Kanon se sentait bien seul en ce moment.

Il avait promis à Mü de garder Kiki parce-que celui-ci voulait passer une soirée au cinéma avec Angelo. Il avait promis aussi à Deathmask de ne pas faire de cadeau au gamin (le cancer avait été beaucoup moins poli dans le terme employé pour désigner le jeune Atlante). Une histoire de photo, il parait. (1) Il n'avait pas bien compris à vrai dire.

Bon, là n'était pas le problème. Il avait mis Kiki au lit après lui avoir laissé regarder un épisode de « Docteur House », et il avait appelé Rhadamanthe pour pouvoir passer le reste de soirée en bonne et agréable compagnie. À vrai dire, le Wyvern lui avait directement sauté dessus à son arrivée... et Kiki venait d'entrer pour demander un verre de lait.

Maintenant, l'ancien dragon des mers essayait d'acheter le silence de Kiki pour éviter que ce sale môme n'aille répéter ce qu'il avait vu à son jumeau. Il comprenait pourquoi Angelo désirait tant balancer par la fenêtre le rouquin parfois !

* * *

(1) voir « terrible vengeance »

* * *

voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

à la prochaine

bisous-chocolats


	26. Service

Personnages : Shura.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^ et à la personne (je sais plus qui c'est ^^') qui a choisi ce pauvre Shura pour être ma pauvre victime. Merci aussi pour vos reviews super encourageantes.

Bisous-chocolats.

* * *

** Service**

Shura avait beaucoup de conscience professionnelle, comme tous les autres chevaliers d'or du capricorne. Athéna était SA déesse, plus qu'à un autre en tout cas. Il était le détenteur d'excalibur quand même, cadeau offert par la déesse de la sagesse pour récompenser le premier chevalier de capricorne pour sa loyauté.

Donc quand la déesse ordonne, il obéit.

Quand il doit tuer un traître (« _PARDON AIOLOS, JE M'EXCUSE ENCORE ! PARDON ! »_), il le fait.

Quand il doit détruire quelque chose, il le fait.

Quand...

Même maintenant, il fait ce qu'elle dit... même si couper des rondelles de citron pour le thé glacé de son altesse lui donne envie de hurler !

* * *

Je me demande s'il ne préférerait pas à cet instant servir de mannequin à Aphro... XD

à demain pour la suite (vu que je pars lundi en vacances pour un peu moins de 2 semaines, je ne pourrais rien poster durant cette période, d'où le fait que je poste un drabble demain)

bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


	27. Festy party

Personnages : Julian.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^ et à Yatsumi pour avoir choisi ce pauvre Julian comme victime de mon sadisme XD. Merci pour vos reviews XD.

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats.

* * *

** Festy party**

Pauvre Julian ! Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir accepté la proposition de Thétis...

Certes, ces temps-ci, il était toujours pris par son travail. La reconstruction du sanctuaire sous-marin, les papiers administratifs, les logements des marinas,... Il n'en pouvait plus !

La sirène, voyant que son patron était un peu à cran (doux euphémisme dirait Sorrento qui s'était fait crier dessus parce-qu'il faisait le ménage dans sa chambre, celle qui était juste à côté de bureau de son patron), lui avait proposé une sortie de groupe avec les généraux. La réincarnation de Poséidon dut avouer que cela lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il avait donc accepté avec un grand sourire.

Mais maintenant qu'il était sur place, il se mit sérieusement à regretter d'être présent. Comme las généraux d'ailleurs. Sérieusement, s'ils avaient su que c'était une soirée déguisée, ils se seraient enfermés dans un endroit où elle n'aurait pas su les faire sortir, surtout Julian. En effet, si les généraux avaient pu choisir leur costume, le dernier membre de la famille Solo non. Il espérait sincèrement que jamais les dieux de l'Olympe (principalement Zeus et Hadès) n'entendraient dire que lui, Poséidon, avait été déguisé en fée clochette par une de ses sirènes.

* * *

oui, j'avoue, je suis une fan de la fée clochette...et je suis une sadique (mais ça, je crois que vous étiez au courant).

enfin soit, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

dans le prochain, Léo sera de retour... mais ce sera pour dans un peu moins de 2 semaines (moi, sadique ? mais quelle idée...XD) *pas taper auteur ! elle, gentille avec le petit Léo !*

à la prochaine tout le monde

bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


	28. Garderie IV

Coucou tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour de vacances avec une peau rouge écrevisse (cuite à point ! je vous raconte pas les coups de soleil que je me suis prise...bobo partout !) et quelques drabbles à vous offrir ^^.

Donc...

Personnages : Aiolos/Milo (et Léo).

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. Merci pour vos reviews XD.

Ce drabble est le premier que j'ai écrit pendant les vacances entre mes siestes près de la plage, mes séances lecture sur mon transat à la piscine et les repas de l'hôtel (miam ! Mais non, on ne peut pas frapper l'auteur !)

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats.

* * *

** Garderie IV :**

- Tu vois Léo, tu es un fils de chevaliers. Tu es donc normalement précoce, ce qui veut dire que tu dois me comprendre quand je te parle vu que tu as aujourd'hui seize mois.

Le bébé regarda son tonton Aiolos avec intensité avant de commencer à mâchouiller son petit poing. Le Sagittaire soupira bruyamment. Ça n'allait pas être de la tarte ! Le frère du Lion avait décidé de faire prononcer son premier mot à son neveu, vu que le petit bout n'avait encore rien dit. Et Aiolos avait bien l'intention d'apprendre le mot « papa » à son adorable neveu.

- Mon petit Léo, je suis là pour t'enseigner...euh...non, ça fait trop solennel, plutôt pour t'apprendre le mot « papa ». allez, dis papa ! Paaa-pa ! Allez, dis paaa-pa ! Fit le Sagittaire en articulant le plus possible.

- Gaaah ! Fut la seule réponse venant de la part du bébé.

- Paaa-pa ! Allez, dis ce maudit mot ! PAPA !

- Gniaaah !

- Bon ! On va essayer autre chose. On va essayer « maman ». allez, dis maman ! Maaa-man.

- Ffschiu !

- Mais non ! Maaa-man ! Marine est ta maman et Aiolia ton papa. Dis au moins un des deux ! Nom d'une pipe en bois !

- Ga !

Aiolos s'affala sur son fauteuil en soupirant bruyamment. Il n'allait jamais y arriver ! Même avec son petit frère, ça n'avait pas été aussi dur. Le Sagittaire entendit quelqu'un entrer dans sa maison et invita la personne à le rejoindre dans son salon. C'était Milo.

- T'en fais une tête, Aio ! Il y a un problème ? Demanda le Scorpion, inquiet.

- Je n'arrive pas lui faire prononcer son premier mot ! Soupira le neuvième or.

Milo s'accroupit devant le bébé qui jouait à terre.

- Salut Bonhomme ! Moi, je suis qui ? Hein, je suis qui ?

- C'est inutile, Milo, j'ai déjà essa...

- Maaa-man ! Fit Léo en tendant les bras tout sourire vers le Scorpion.

* * *

Lalalalala *sifflote gentiment en se dirigeant vers son joli bunker*

quoi ? je casse déjà le morale à un de mes chevaliers préférés ? ben c'est normal, non ? faut quand même que je fête mon retour... moi, sadique ? quelle idée !


	29. Surprise Ciboulette : the origins

Personnages : Camus/Hyoga/Isaac.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. Merci pour vos reviews XD.

Ce drabble fut écrit pendant mes vacances entre mes siestes près de la plage, mes séances lecture sur mon transat à la piscine et les repas de l'hôtel (miam ! Mais non, on ne peut pas frapper l'auteur !)

Normalement, je devais poster ce drabble dimanche. Mais Nerya, dans la nouvelle fic qu'elle a posté "les bêtises sont intemporelles", a dit qu'aujourd'hui c'était mon anniversaire. Donc je poste ce drabble comme cadeau de nonanniversaire à tout le monde et comme cadeau d'anniversaire à tous ceux qui, comme moi, sont nés un 14 juillet (et en plus je m'offre un cadeau à moi même...moi, imbue de ma personne, quelle idée ! Nous sommes trois dans ma tête, ne l'oubliez pas ^^).

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats.

* * *

_**Surprise (Ciboulette : the origins)**_

- Maitre ? Je peux vous...

- Hyoga ! Grogna Camus.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai... Camus, je peux te poser une question ? Parce-qu'il y a quelque chose qui nous perturbe, Isaac et moi.

- Tiens donc. Et qu'est-ce ?

- Ben, c'est à propos de Ciboulette...

Camus se mit à les dévisager et à grogner avant de prendre son hamster dans ses mains, comme pour le protéger.

- Dis toujours, mais si tu...

- T'en fais pas Camus, on va rien lui faire ! Fit Isaac en caressant Bonbon au niveau des oreilles.

- Soit, je vais poser ma question alors, fit Hyoga, pourquoi avoir choisi un hamster ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- C'est pour ça que j'aimerai connaitre la réponse.

- Moi aussi à vrai dire, continua le finlandais.

Camus soupira tout en caressant délicatement Ciboulette, qui se laissait faire avec plaisir. Elle l'aimait bien son maitre, après tout.

- J'ai pris un hamster car je n'aime pas les chiens, ni les poissons, ni les oiseaux, car Milo est allergique aux poils de chat, et entre parenthèses on en a déjà bien assez avec Ailoia dans ce rôle là, et car j'avais le choix entre un reptile, un lapin, un hamster et un cochon d'Inde. J'ai préféré Ciboulette. Hein, ma pupuce ! Fit le Verseau en embrassant le rongeur.

Ses deux anciens disciples le regardèrent, effarés...sans se rendre compte tout de suite qu'ils faisaient exactement la même chose à l'instant à Cornflakes et à Bonbon.

* * *

alors, ça vous a plu ? si pas, pas de tomates aujourd'hui ! 19 ans, ça ne se fête qu'une fois, hein ! *smile*

à la prochaine

bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


	30. Questions

Personnages : Camus/Hyoga/Isaac/Milo.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. Merci pour vos reviews XD et un grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé des messages pour mon annif XD (merci Baella pour le cadeau en PM^^, à Thaouka pour ces drabbles^^, à Manganiak pour sa jolie chanson^^ et à Nerya pour son cadeau^^...et aussi à Yatsumi pour y avoir pensé **SANS** regarder ici^^)

Ce drabble fut écrit pendant les vacances entre mes siestes près de la plage, mes séances lecture sur mon transat à la piscine et les repas de l'hôtel (miam ! Mais non, on ne peut pas frapper l'auteur !)

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats.

* * *

_** Questions**_

Coupant court à la séance de papouilles entre maimaitres adorés et hamsters adorables, Milo entra dans le salon du onzième temple, visiblement déprimé. Le nouvel arrivant s'affala sur le divan, la tête sur les jambes de son Camus.

- Milo, est-ce que ça va ? Osa demander Isaac quelques minutes après l'arrivée du Scorpion.

Pour toute réponse, Milo se releva pour se mettre à genoux sur le sofa, remit Ciboulette dans sa cage et prit son Verseau dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Le Français soupira avant de faire un gros câlin à son Scorpion-d'amour-rien-qu'à-lui. Il lui fit un petit bisou dans le cou avant de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

- Dis mon Camus, demanda Milo quand l'inondation se termina, tu trouves que je ressemble à une femme ?

- Pour moi non, mais pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

- Et vous deux, continua le Grec sans répondre à la question de Camus, vous trouvez que je ressemble à une femme ?

- Tu veux une réponse honnête ? Un peu, mais moins que Camus ! Fit Isaac.

- C'est pareil pour moi, réponsdit Hyoga.

- Milo, pourquoi nous demandes-tu ça ? Répéta Camus en ignorant la remarque de ces espèces de sales morv...de ces deux anciens disciples adorés.

- Parce-que Léo m'a appelé maman quand j'ai été le voir.

Un silence suivit sa réponse, parfois interrompu par le rire mal étouffé de Hyoga et de Isaac.

- Juste une question vous deux. Puisque maintenant vous vivez ici quasi en permanence et suite à l'annonce de vos dieux respectifs, vous allez m'appeler maman ou papa ? Demanda Milo en relevant les yeux vers eux, inquiet.

Le rire du cygne et du kraken s'étouffèrent et ils regardèrent Milo comme s'il avait deux têtes, sous le regard amusé de Camus.

- ben oui, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Comme vous êtes encore des mineurs d'âge, Saori et Julian veulent qu'on soit vos tuteurs légaux, comme les autres bronzes et certains marinas auront pour tuteurs d'autres chevaliers. Donc, autant vous le dire tout de suite, moi je préfère papa. Donc moi, ce sera papa Milo et lui maman Camus, ça vous va ?

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ alors oui, je sais, je suis sadique, moi aussi je plains sérieusement Camus et Milo (et Ciboulette et le papa des trois petits chéris (ben oui, il est là aussi même si je l'ai oublié pour l'instant)) car ils vont devoir supporter ces deux-là à cause de la cruche et de Julian (depuis qu'il a été déguisé de force en fée clochette, il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait, faut l'excuser) ! mais ça risque d'être super drôle ! *sourire machiavélique /a pleins d'idées de drabbles pour leurs futures activités ..."en famille"/ Niark Niark*

à la prochaine

bisous-chocolats


	31. Terrible vengeance II

Personnages : Hyoga/Isaac/Saori/Julian/autres bronzes divins.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. Merci pour vos reviews XD et merci à Baella pour m'avoir prêté Amaryllis pour ce long drabble, ce qui fait que je lui dédie ce drabble ^^.

Bonne lecture et bisous-chocolats.

* * *

**Terrible vengeance II**

- Bon, l'heure est grave ! Fit la silhouette aux cheveux blonds.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Mais bon, ce n'est pas trop grave si c'est eux, dit son acolyte.

- Je peux accepter d'être sous la tutelle de Milo et Camus, même si mon ego en a prit un sérieux coup. J'ai toujours considéré Camus comme un grand frère et Milo comme... comme... ça va être un peu méchant, mais je le vois comme une grande sœur !

- Si tu lui dis ça, je crois qu'il va aller chercher une rose empoisonnée d'Aphrodite pour te la faire manger, épines comprises. Il parait que c'est douloureux comme mort.

Hyoga frissonna. Se faire tuer par une fleur serait une des morts les plus violentes qui pouvait lui arriver... Certes, dis comme cela, c'était extrêmement bizarre, mais c'était la réalité.

- Bon, soit, ne nous écartons pas du sujet principal. Notre vengeance sur Saori et Julian !

- Surtout pour ta déesse ! Fit quand même remarquer Isaac. Car si la cruche qui te sert de chef ne comprendrait ce qui lui arrive, mon Dieu est beaucoup plus dégourdi et il risque de me le faire payer.

- Bien vu. On commence par Julian alors ?

Isaac soupira. Pas le choix ! Ils avaient tiré à la courte paille. Et il avait perdu. Il ne savait pas quoi f...

- J'ai trouvé ! Hurla le Kraken victorieux.

Oh oui ! Il avait une idée machiavélique en tête. Pas trop méchante non plus car il adorait Julian. Mais bon, le Finlandais n'avait pas encore tout à fait digéré de devoir considérer Milo comme la personne responsable de lui...

* * *

- Salut Tonton Pos ! Tu vas bien ?

- Bonjour Amaryllis. Je vais bien mieux qu'il y a quelques jours, merci. Et toi, comment tu vas ?

- Moi ça va très trop bien. Y a June et Thétis qui m'ont invitée un après-midi déguisé. Y aura pleins de gâteaux et de bonbons. Ça va être trop bien.

- Ah, mais c'est très bien, ça. Et tu vas te déguiser en quoi ?

- Ben, j'avais pensé en fée clochette, mais ça c'est déjà ton costume, donc je peux pas le prendre...

Julian Solo, réincarnation de Poséidon, empereur des mers, frère de Zeus et d'Hadès, gémit lamentablement. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Cette gamine allait le tuer verbalement.

- ...mais ça c'est papa, donc ensuite j'ai pensé à la petite sirène et comme personne n'a ça, ben je vais être ça ! C'est chouette, hein !

- Super ! Gémit le jeune homme sans enthousiasme.

- Ben, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? T'es tout triste ?

- Non non. Ça va. Mais dis-moi, il va y avoir qui à cette petite fête ?

- Sais pas. Mais Tonton Hadès a dit qu'il allait te faire plaisir en venant déguisé aussi. Mais il a dit que lui préférait se déguiser en maitre des ténèbres et il a dit aussi que le vert et le blond devait t'aller à ravir.

Julian s'écroula sur son bureau, des chauves-souris tournoyant autour de sa tête, vaincu. Mais ce n'était pas tout.

- Et il a dit aussi que Pandore allait être absolument ravie de te revoir ! Fit la petite en quittant le bureau.

Même Isaac, caché derrière la porte, dut admettre que c'était tout simplement horrible. Mais au moins, la petite méritait amplement de profiter d'un séjour à Disneyland tout frais payé par Saori Kido. Le Kraken se demanda quelle était la vengeance que Hyoga avait réservé à cette cruche.

* * *

Saori Kido posa près de l'escalier principal de sa demeure les dizaines des sacs emplis de vêtements, de chaussures, de bijoux, de parfums, de maquillage, et de toutes ces choses qui termineraient comme décoration dans sa penderie ou sur ses étagères. Elle monta jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Elle fit couler de l'eau dans l'immense baignoire qui aurait pu servir de piscine olympique, se déshabilla et se profita de l'eau chaude de son bain.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir brossé sa longue chevelure mauve et enfilé une robe de nuit des plus... Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle portait là ? Mais ce n'était pas son adorable robe de nuit de couleur parme avec des dentelles, c'était un vieux machin poussiéreux et certainement rempli de puces qui avait dû appartenir à l'arrière grand-mère de son grand-père ! Mais c'était quoi ce cirque ? Elle se précipita dans sa chambre, craignant le pire, et vit avec horreur sa chambre transformée en antre de Frankenstein. Se murs roses avaient été peints en un vert des plus douteux qui lui rappelait vaguement les crottes de nez que Seiya laissait sous sa chaise quand il était plus jeune. Les peluches de son lit avaient été remplacées par des grenouilles, crapauds et serpents non-venimeux. Ses draps d'ordinaire parme comme ses cheveux étaient devenus d'une couleur ressemblant fort à une taupe qu'on aurait broyé. Et enfin sa moquette blanche était devenue de couleur rouille. Sa penderie avait disparue, sa coiffeuse également... et sa collection des « Feux de l'Amour » s'était envolée.

Elle hurla avant de tombée dans les pommes. Admirant cette scène, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, Shiryu et même Seiya ricanèrent. En effet, le cygne n'était pas le seul à en vouloir à Saori. Shiryu ne digérait le fait que son maitre, désigné comme tuteur, lui demandé de rester sage avec Shunrei jusqu'au mariage (mais il n'avait plus cinq ans, bon sang !). Ikki se vengeait du fait que Shaka, son compagnon adoré, ne soit pas son tuteur (il avait hérité d'Aphrodite à la place). Shun ricanait joyeusement car lui aussi était sous la garde du poisson et il en avait assez de jouer les mannequins pour vêtements de roses avec des épines, ce qui l'empêchait de passer du temps avec Hyoga. Et enfin, Seiya n'avait pas longtemps apprécié de servir de changeur de couches de Léo sous la surveillance d'Aiolia et d'Aiolos.

Vengeance réussie !

* * *

Voili-voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Moi sadique ? Quelle idée...

bisous-chocolats ^^


	32. La fuite n'est pas envisageable

Personnages : Hilda de Polaris et les guerriers d'Asgard.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^ et à Yatsumi qui trouvait que choisir les guerriers d'Asgard comme futurs victimes, ce serait bien XD. Merci pour vos reviews XD.

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats.

* * *

**Quand la fuite n'est pas envisageable...**

Hilda de Polaris laissa tomber son sceptre d'étonnement et de peur. Quoi ? Non, c'était une blague ! Une mauvaise blague de la part de sa sœur ou de quelqu'un d'autre pour le premier avril !

- Albérich, tu te moques de moi ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton plus que menaçant.

- Non, je vous assure. Je déteste les blagues, vous devriez le savoir pourtant ! Grogna le guerrier de Delta. Vous savez que je ne vous aime pas et je sais que c'est réciproque. Mais je vous assure que jamais je ne moquerais de ça. C'est une catastrophe qui s'abattrait sur Asgard si cette rumeur s'avérait être vrai.

- Nous somme bien d'accord. Oh Odin ! Mais qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Je propose l'option « fuite ».

Hilda se tourna vers Thor de Gamma. Le géant paraissait effrayé. Les autres n'en menaient pas large. La prêtresse soupira.

- Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner le royaume. Même si Athéna nous rend une visite surprise...

* * *

voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^. le prochain drabble sera le premier épisode d'une série, qui j'espère vous plaira, consacrée aux chevaliers d'or XD.

à la prochaine ^^

bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


	33. Le permis de conduire I

Personnages : Mü/Deathmask/Kiki.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. Merci pour vos reviews XD

Ce drabble fut écrit pendant les vacances entre mes siestes près de la plage, mes séances lecture sur mon transat à la piscine et les repas de l'hôtel (miam ! Mais non, on ne peut pas frapper l'auteur !)

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats.

* * *

** Le permis de conduire I**

« _Tous les chevaliers d'or ont décidé de passer leur permis de conduire. Ils ont tous révisé ensemble avec beaucoup d'applications et ont réussi la partie théorie. Mais la pratique se passera-t-elle aussi bien ? » _Aujourd'hui : Mü.

Mü entra dans la voiture. Il était légèrement stressé, mais il gardait quand même un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. L'instructeur jeta un œil au jeune conducteur qui bouclait sa ceinture et qui arrangeait les rétroviseurs. Il riait intérieurement : si ce jeune homme réussissait à passer son permis, il voulait bien se faire tatouer « I love Francis Lalanne » sur la fesse gauche après avoir offert un verre à tous ses collègues et un repas de luxe à son épouse. Le jeune homme à la longue chevelure lilas observait chaque pièce de la voiture comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois, que ce soit les clés, le volant ou le frein à main. Non, il ne pouvait pas réussir.

Mü parvint à faire démarrer la voiture après cinq minutes d'essai. Il entendait les pensées de l'homme à côté de lui et il avait envie de lui enfoncer la tête dans le pare-brise. Mais il se dit que réussir son permis serait une grande victoire sur cet instructeur de mes deux. Il rangea sa mauvaise conscience dans un tiroir et suivit les instructions de cet homme exécrable à la lettre. Il arriva même à faire ses maudites manœuvres et à se garer sans problèmes.

À la fin, le moniteur accorda son permis au jeune homme à contre-cœur. Mü, avant de partir chercher ses papiers, lui souhaita bien du courage pour son tatouage en ricanant légèrement, sous le regard abasourdi de l'homme. Le jeune Atlante rejoint alors Angelo qui l'attendait, les bras croisés contre un mur où était assis Kiki.

- Alors ? Demandèrent-ils tous les deux.

- Je suis sûr qu'Athéna sera ravie d'apprendre qu'elle va pouvoir m'offrir une voiture ! Sourit malicieusement Mü.

- Félicitations Maitre Mü ! Hurla de joie l'apprenti.

- Bien joué, mon amour ! L'embrassa l'Italien.

- Par contre, c'est toi qui conduira la voiture ! Fit Mü à Deathmask.

- Ben pourquoi ?

- Ben... en fait, je n'ai jamais réussi à faire démarrer cette voiture. J'ai utilisé ma télékinésie durant tout le trajet.

* * *

alors ça vous a plu ? gentilles reviews (voire chocolat) ou tomates pourries ?

à la prochaine

bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


	34. Sweet chocolate

Personnages : Myu/Valentine.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. Merci pour vos reviews XD

Ce drabble fut écrit pendant les vacances entre mes siestes près de la plage, mes séances lecture sur mon transat à la piscine et les repas de l'hôtel (miam ! Mais non, on ne peut pas frapper l'auteur !)

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats.

* * *

**Sweet chocolate**

Myu était amoureux. Oui, vous avez bien entendu : Myu du papillon, de l'étoile terrestre de la féerie, était tombé amoureux d'un de ses collègues. Et le collègue en question ne se doutait de rien, contrairement aux autres habitants des Enfers. Même le Seigneur Hadès avait compris ! Mais pas le premier concerné, Valentine de la harpie, de l'étoile céleste de la lamentation. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé d'attirer son attention :

- chaque matin, il lui apportait une tasse de café au lait comme la harpie les aimait, souvent accompagnée de croissants et d'autres viennoiseries ;

- le plus souvent possible, il cuisinait les plats dont raffolait le Chypriote, ce qui équivalait à environ quatre à cinq fois pas semaine ;

- avec la soie de certains de ses amis insectes, il créait des foulards aux couleurs de printemps qu'il offrait ensuite à Valentine qui adorait ses étoffes douces ;

- il lui offrait également des broches de différentes formes pour agrandir sa collection ;

- le papillon lui ouvrait même les portes quand il pouvait.

Mais malgré tout ça, la harpie ne voyait rien. Le papillon en était désespéré.

Et un jour, Myu eut une illumination. Valentine adorait le chocolat (quand on avait une attaque qui s'appelait « Sweet chocolate », on ne pouvait ne pas aimer ça, n'est-ce pas ?). Alors, il allait utiliser cela pour attirer le Chypriote dans ses filets de soie...

* * *

Valentine toqua à la porte des appartements de Myu. Le papillon l'avait invité pour un diner en tête-à-tête et pour une fois il était à l'heure. Il entendit l'Autrichien lui dire d'entrer, ce qu'il fit. C'est là qu'il vit une vision de rêve : Myu, allongé sur son lit, dans une position plus que sensuelle, avec pour seul habit une couche de chocolat sur sa peau nue.

- Approche ! Susurra sensuellement le papillon.

Valentine s'exécuta, après avoir verrouillé la porte. Comment résister à une telle invitation ?

- Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment ! Murmura l'Autrichien tout en embrassant son collègue (et bientôt amant, enfin !) avec passion.

Valentine ne dit rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Par contre, il allait devoir avouer quelque chose à Myu s'il voulait éviter quelque incidents. S'il adorait le chocolat, ce n'était pas le cas du nutella. Donc, comment expliquer ça à quelqu'un qui avait passé plus de deux heures à se tartiner de cette pâte chocolatée sans le vexer ?

* * *

alors ça vous a plu ? chocolat ou tomates (ben oui, on peut pas frapper l'auteure) ?

la prochaine fois, ce sera le permis de conduire d'Aldé ^^

bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


	35. Le permis de conduire II

Personnages : Aldébaran/Shina.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. Merci pour vos reviews XD

Ce drabble fut écrit pendant les vacances entre mes siestes près de la plage, mes séances lecture sur mon transat à la piscine et les repas de l'hôtel (miam ! Mais non, on ne peut pas frapper l'auteur !)

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats.

* * *

Le permis de conduire II

« _Tous les chevaliers d'or ont décidé de passer leur permis de conduire. Ils ont tous révisé ensemble avec beaucoup d'applications et ont réussi la partie théorie. Mais la pratique se passera-t-elle aussi bien ? » _Aujourd'hui : Aldébaran.

Quand Aldébaran entendit que c'était son tour, il faillit broyer la main de sa douce tellement il était stressé. Il s'avança vers la voiture avant de s'arrêter juste devant la portière, embarrassé et perplexe.

- Vous comptez rentrer un jour, Monsieur ? Demanda la petite instructrice sans lever les yeux de sa feuille.

- C'est que...

- C'est que quoi Mons...

La question de la femme d'âge mûr mourut dans ses lèvres quand elle vit la stature plus qu'imposante du taureau. Comment cette espèce d'armoire à glace allait rentrer dans la petite cacahouète que ses collègues et elle appelait « voiture » ?

- Je vois le problème, mais vous devrez faire avec car il n'y a pas d'autres voitures disponibles.

Ça, ça rendit déjà Aldébaran de mauvaises humeur, ce que l'instructrice ne manqua pas de remarquer. Elle déglutit avec difficulté quand le manche du frein à main se tordit sous les grosses mains de l'homme assis à côté d'elle, de même que le volant. Aldébaran démarra sans peine et le trajet se passa agréablement bien. Ce fut quand le Taureau dut se garer que les choses tournèrent au miel : le Brésilien ne savait pas se tourner comme il fallait pour voir derrière lui, sans parler des rétroviseurs dont il ne pouvait pas se servir. Il percuta la voiture derrière lui avant de faire la même chose avec celle de devant, et cela deux fois de suite. Mais il réussit à se garer quand même.

- Ce fut assez...percutant ! Commenta l'instructrice.

- Les pares-chocs sont faits pour parer les chocs (1).

- Je n'en doute pas mais malgré un trajet brillant, je ne peux pas vous accorder votre per...

- Vous êtes sûre ?

_15 minutes plus tard..._

- Alors ? Tu l'as eu ? Demanda Shina.

- Tu veux aller où pour notre premier voyage en amoureux ? Fit Aldébaran en souriant à l'amour de sa vie et en lui montrant ses nouveaux papiers.

L'Italienne lui sauta dans les bras en le félicitant. Si elle savait qu'il avait dû faire chanter la femme qui lui servait de monitrice pour obtenir ce foutu permis, elle serait beaucoup moins fière. Comme quoi, être le cousin du directeur de l'agence, ça avait des bons côtés.

* * *

(1) expérience vécue en Espagne. Un homme s'est garé en poussant les voitures devant et derrière la sienne pour avoir plus de place pour garer son auto. Et devant la mine choquée de ma mère, il lui a dit en souriant : « Ah ! Pares-chocs faits pour parer chocs ! »

* * *

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? J'espère en tout cas ^^ !

à la prochaine XD

bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


	36. Service II

Personnages : Rune/Aiolia/Marine/Léo.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada (sauf Léo ! A MOI ! MOUHAHAHA)

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. Merci pour vos reviews XD

Ce drabble fut écrit pendant les vacances entre mes siestes près de la plage, mes séances lecture sur mon transat à la piscine et les repas de l'hôtel (miam ! Mais non, on ne peut pas frapper l'auteur !)

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats.

* * *

**Service II**

Rune remercia d'un mouvement de la tête Marine qui venait de lui servir du thé. Il tendit alors un paquet assez grand à Aiolia qui le remercia à son tour avec un immense sourire. Marine revint avec Léo dans ses bras et ils ouvrirent le paquet du Norvégien ensemble avec émerveillement. À l'intérieur, des T-shirts pour enfants de la taille du bébé, des petits shorts, des pantalons, des pulls, des petits chapeaux, des casquettes, des écharpes, ... Tout cela dans divers coloris.

- Tu as vu, mon cœur ? Tu as été gâté par Rune, hein ! Fit Marine à son fils en l'embrassant sur le front, ce qui fit rire le bébé. Allez, on dit merci à Rune.

- Ga !

Rune sourit et prit la petite main potelée que le bambin lui tendait. Il lui chatouilla les doigts avec son nez, faisant rire le bébé, avant de les embrasser.

- Vous avez l'air de bien aimer les enfants ! Fit remarquer Aiolia.

- Seulement ceux qui sont silencieux et sages. Et ce petit bout d'homme à l'air parfaitement calme.

- Ça dépend avec qui... Soit, c'est vraiment gentil d'avoir été chercher tout ça pour nous. Il a fort grandi et comme nous partons en vacances dans les montagnes, nous ne savions pas où trouver des vêtements chauds pour Léo ici en Grèce. On vous doit combien là-dessus ?

- Je crois qu'on peut se tutoyer maintenant.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Combien on te doit pour tout ça ? C'est neuf et d'excellente qualité en plus... par contre, je ne vois pas d'étiquettes ! Remarqua le Lion.

- C'est normal, c'est moi qui les ai faits.

- Hein ?

- Oui, c'est moi qui ai tout tricoté et cousu, d'où le fait que ce soit neuf et d'excellente qualité, sans vouloir me vanter, et qu'il n'ait aucune étiquette. Et pour le prix, c'est bon, je vous les offre.

- Quoi ? Mais non ! S'exclama Marine. On ne pas pas accepter ! Déjà que ça a dû te prendre énormément de temps de faire tout ça, en plus ce sont des matières de très bonne facture qui ont dû te coûter cher. On refuse de ne pas te payer.

- Pour le temps, ce n'est pas un problème. Je vous avoue que tricoter et coudre sont deux de mes hobbys. Ensuite, pour les matières, ce n'est pas un problème non plus vu que je me fournis chez les autres spectres pour la laine et le lin et chez un Chinois pour le coton. Donc ne vous en faites pas tous les deux.

- Mais on insiste ! Persista le Lion.

Rune eut un sourire carnassier après avoir réfléchit un peu.

- Très bien. Si vous acceptez de convaincre Shura de sortir chaque soir pendant une semaine avec moi, nous serons quitte...

* * *

Voili-voilou. Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas ^^

À la prochaine 8D

bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


	37. Le permis de conduire III

Personnages : Saga/Aphrodite/Kanon/Rhadamanthe.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. Merci pour vos reviews XD

Ce drabble fut écrit pendant les vacances entre mes siestes près de la plage, mes séances lecture sur mon transat à la piscine et les repas de l'hôtel (miam ! Mais non, on ne peut pas frapper l'auteur !)

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats.

* * *

** Le permis de conduire III**

« _Tous les chevaliers d'or ont décidé de passer leur permis de conduire. Ils ont tous révisé ensemble avec beaucoup d'applications et ont réussi la partie théorie. Mais la pratique se passera-t-elle aussi bien ? » _Aujourd'hui : Saga et Kanon.

Saga referma la portière de la voiture après y être entré. L'instructeur le dévisagea longuement : ce jeune homme avait l'air bien trop calme. Saga démarra tranquillement et suivit le chemin que lui indiquait l'homme assit sur le siège passager. Il y eut juste un petit accrochage avec un autre conducteur que le moniteur ne pouvait ignorer : le jeune homme n'obtiendrait pas son permis. Saga se gara parfaitement et attendit avec une certaine impatience le résultat de son test.

- Je suis désolé, Monsieur, mais je ne peux pas vous donner votre permis, déclara le plus simplement l'instructeur.

- Je crois qu'il doit y avoir une erreur, répondit l'ainé des Gémeaux sur le même ton.

L'homme lui jeta un regard interloqué.

- Je ne crois pas non.

- Pardon ?

Saga, les yeux rouges, les cheveux soudain gris, s'était tourné vers le moniteur et lui avait parlé beaucoup trop calmement. Le Gémeau ressemblait à...un psychopathe sur le point d'éventrer sa prochaine victime.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris ! Sourit-il sadiquement en faisant craquer ses doigts.

_Plus tard ..._

- Alors ? Demanda Aphrodite.

- Je l'ai eu ! Lui sourit Saga. Par contre, mon problème est réglé, je n'ai plus besoin d'aller chez le docteur.

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda le Poisson, méfiant.

- Absolument. Lui et moi, nous sous entendons très bien maintenant...

_Encore plus tard..._

Kanon se dirigea vers Rhadamanthe, un air pensif sur le visage.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Sweetie ?

- Ben...

- Tu es déjà là au fait, ça fait à peine dix minutes que tu es parti.

- Ben justement, quand je suis monté dans la voiture, j'ai bouclé ma ceinture et j'ai demandé au monsieur où on allait, il s'est tourné vers moi, horrifié, et il a crié que j'avais réussi et que je devais le laisser tranquille. J'ai été chercher mon permis et me voilà. Tu y comprends quelque chose, toi ?

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^.

A la prochaine j'espère ^^

Bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


	38. Plan d'urgence

Personnages : Shion/Dokho/Saori.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. Merci pour vos reviews XD

Ce drabble fut écrit pendant les vacances entre mes siestes près de la plage, mes séances lecture sur mon transat à la piscine et les repas de l'hôtel (miam ! Mais non, on ne peut pas frapper l'auteur !)

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats.

* * *

** Plan d'urgence**

Shion regardait avec angoisse la porte de son bureau. Son sixième sens lui disait qu'une catastrophe se préparait et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à passer cette maudite porte. Devait-il :

1) se barricader dans son bureau ?

2) prendre la poudre d'escampettes ?

La première solution était tentante et faisable : ses larges armoires remplies de dossiers pourraient boucher la porte et les fenêtres, il avait tout le nécessaire pour se laver et dormir (quelle merveilleuse idée que l'installation d'une chambre et d'une salle de bain privée dans son bureau !) et il avait une bonne réserve de nourriture pour tenir un siège. Le seul point négatif était que Dokho lui manquerait trop.

L'autre solution avait l'air aussi très tentante, mais cela impliquerait le fait de soit passer par la fenêtre et de se briser les os quelques centaines de mètres plus bas, soit de passer par la porte et de percuter la catastrophe de plein front.

Dokho entra sans frapper et faillit se prendre une farde en pleine figure, mais heureusement Shion l'avait reconnut tout de suite. Parfait ! La première solution allait pouvoir être prise en compte...

_Une heure plus tard..._

Saori était indignée. Comment ça son Grand Pope s'était enfermé dans son bureau avec Dokho quand il avait appris son arrivée ? Et en plus , il refusait de la recevoir ? Mais il devenait complètement barré, le vieux ? Tant pis pour lui ! Elle allait accorder l'honneur de sa présence à quelqu'un de poli et de respectueux envers elle... Deathmask du Cancer par exemple.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

Bon, je m'excuse mais demain je ne pourrais pas poster le chapitre 3 de « it's the Big Day » car mon ordi a eu un gros bug et beaucoup de mes histoires, travaux pour l'école que je dois rendre dans pas longtemps, photos, etc. ont été effacés, ce qui comprend un grand nombre de mes drabbles (vive les brouillons papiers !), mon chapitre 3 du Big Day, mes chapitres suivants de nouvelles menaces, et d'autres trucs que j'avais l'intention de publier dans pas longtemps. Donc pour me faire pardonner, demain, vous aurez un autre drabble (qui n'est autre que le permis de DM ^^)

Voilà. Bisous-chocolats alors et à demain

Naj ;)


	39. Le permis de conduire IV

Personnages : Deathmask/Mü/Camus/Milo.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. Merci pour vos reviews XD

Ce drabble fut écrit pendant les vacances entre mes siestes près de la plage, mes séances lecture sur mon transat à la piscine et les repas de l'hôtel (miam ! Mais non, on ne peut pas frapper l'auteur !)

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats.

* * *

** Le permis de conduire IV**

« _Tous les chevaliers d'or ont décidé de passer leur permis de conduire. Ils ont tous révisé ensemble avec beaucoup d'applications et ont réussi la partie théorie. Mais la pratique se passera-t-elle aussi bien ? » _Aujourd'hui : Deathmask.

La monitrice s'accrochait désespérément à sa ceinture : ce type était un malade ! Déjà qu'il n'avait pas mis sa ceinture et qu'il avait rit au nez quand elle lui avait demandé de la mettre, il lui parlait en plus de choses et d'autres en lâchant parfois (même souvent) le volant pour accentuer son récit de grands gestes avec les mains.

- Ça va ? Vous êtes toute pâle ! Finit par demander Angelo à son instructrice.

L'Italien venait de se garer sans aucun problème.

- Ça va ? Vous me demandez si ça va ! Mais comment ça pourrait aller ? Vous êtes un véritable danger publique ! Sur les cinq fois où vous avez regardé la route, c'était juste pour trois secondes à chaque fois. Vous roulez comme un malade et vous n'attachez pas votre ceinture. Vous insultez tout le monde en plus. Vous... Vous êtes un véritable cauchemar pour tous les moniteurs comme moi !

Deathmask la regarda, un sourcil levé, pas plus concerné que ça.

- Et alors ? Finit par demander le Cancer.

- Comment ça « et alors » ? Mais...mais c'est une honte, un scandale ! Vous savez que vous mettez de nombreuses personnes en danger ?

- Oui, mais je m'en fous. Par contre, ma question, c'était plutôt dans le sens « et alors, je dois aller où pour avoir mes papiers » ?

- Co...com...comment ? Mais il est hors de question que je vous accorde votre permis ! Je pense à la survie de nombreux innocents, moi ! D'ailleurs, je vais vous dénoncer aux autor... Mais que faites-vous, là ?

- On va faire une petite balade ! Sourit sadiquement DM.

_Plus tard..._

- Alors ? Demanda Mü qui attendait assis sur un banc.

- Paris ou Venise ? Ou les deux ? L'embrassa Angelo en lui montrant son joli permis fraichement acquis.

L'Atlante lui sauta au cou.

_Le lendemain..._

« _Cette monitrice d'auto-école qui, rappelons-le, affirme avoir été emportée par le Diable en Enfer, est maintenant internée à l'hôpital psychiatrique d'Athènes... »_

Milo relut une nouvelle fois cet article avant de se tourner vers son amoureux.

- Dis mon Camus...

- Oui mon Milo ?

- C'était pas hier que DM devait passer son permis ?

- Si. Pourquoi ?

- Non pour rien. Juste une chose que je viens de comprendre. Bon, on va manger ?

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

A la prochaine

Bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


	40. Discussion autour d'un whisky

Personnages : Minos/Eaque/Rhadamanthe.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. Merci pour vos reviews XD.

Ce drabble fut écrit pendant les vacances entre mes siestes près de la plage, mes séances lecture sur mon transat à la piscine et les repas de l'hôtel (miam ! Mais non, on ne peut pas frapper l'auteur !)

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats.

* * *

** Discussion autour d'un whisky :**

Eaque, Minos et Rhadamanthe buvaient un excellent whisky, un Chivas de douze ans d'âge, de manière parfaitement synchronisée. Quand l'un d'eux portait son verre à ses lèvres, les deux autres le faisaient aussi. Quand le verre de l'un était vide, le verre des autres devaient être de nouveau rempli aussi. Tout cela en discutant des potins aux sujets de leurs collègues.

- Vous connaissez la dernière avec Zélos ? Fit Rhadamanthe sur un ton moqueur (ben quoi ? Il n'avait jamais caché son aversion pour le crapaud, non ?). il a demandé à Kagaho s'il sortait déjà avec quelqu'un, et que si pas il se portait volontaire pour enflammer ses nuits.

- Oh par Hadès ! Épargnez-moi cette vision de cauchemar ! Fit Eaque en recrachant presque son whisky. Dites-moi qu'il a eu une réaction parfaitement normale ?

- oui, il lui a envoyé des flammes aux fesses en le menaçant de le crucifier s'il revoyait sa face.

- Bien dit ça ! Applaudit Minos. En parlant de flammes, Pandore s'est mise en tête de se marier avec le Phénix car selon elle, « sa beauté sauverait Ikki de la perversion de ce maudit Indien blond qui le séquestre dans son temple ». Je me mets à plaindre ce pauvre gamin.

- Moi aussi ! Fit Eaque. En parlant d'Allemands, j'ai appris que Queen s'était décidé à avouer sa relation avec Gordon. Faudra qu'on fête ça.

- Quelle bonne idée ! S'exclama Minos. En parlant de Gordon, il m'a demandé de dire à Myu que s'il faisait du mal ou s'il brisait le cœur de Valentine, il allait se prendre un coup de hache bien palcé pour calmer définitivement ses hormones.

- Attends, Myu est avec Valentine ? Mais je croyais qu'il sortait avec Rune (si le papillon faisait le moindre mal à sa harpie...)

- c'était il y a trois ans, ça ! Faut suivre Rhada ! Fit Minos. Et puis, Rune est en chasse.

- Rune ? Tu rigoles ? Pouffa Eaque.

- Eh non ! Mon compatriote psychorigide est tombé sous le charme du l'espagnol du sanctuaire d'Athéna et il a bien l'intention d'en faire plus qu'un simple partenaire de flamenco...

- Oui, confirma Rhadamanthe, c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, Charon m'a dit que Rune sortait depuis quatre jours le soir pour ne revenir que très tôt le matin.

- Intéressant ! Ronronna Eaque. En parlant de Charon, il m'a dit que Sylphide demande à tout le monde de se cotiser pour offrir un voyage en Égypte à son amoureux. C'est pour l'anniversaire de Pharaon.

- Pourquoi pas ? Sourit Minos. Si ça peut lui faire plaisir...

- En parlant de Pharaon justement, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui a pris à notre Seigneur de laisser Cerbère sous la garde de Pandore et de Saori pendant toute une journée ? Demanda Rhadamanthe. Parce-que se retrouver avec du vernis rose fluo sur ses griffes et des nœuds rose bonbon sur les oreilles a été plus qu'un grand choc pour cette pauvre bête. Cerbère n'a même pas hésité à se sauver chez Aphrodite des Poissons, c'est vous dire.

* * *

Voilà ^^, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

A la prochaine

Bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


	41. Le permis de conduire V

Personnages : Aiolia/Marine/Léo.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. Merci pour vos reviews XD

Ce drabble fut écrit pendant les vacances entre mes siestes près de la plage, mes séances lecture sur mon transat à la piscine et les repas de l'hôtel (miam ! Mais non, on ne peut pas frapper l'auteur !)

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats.

* * *

** Le permis de conduire V**

« _Tous les chevaliers d'or ont décidé de passer leur permis de conduire. Ils ont tous révisé ensemble avec beaucoup d'applications et ont réussi la partie théorie. Mais la pratique se passera-t-elle aussi bien ? » _Aujourd'hui : Aiolia.

Le moniteur était aux anges. L'homme à qui il faisait passer son permis était une perle ! Il était calme, posé, à l'écoute, ... Le conducteur parfait ! Il eut un peu plus de difficulté pour ses manœuvres, mais c'était sans aucune importance.

- Alors ? Demanda Aiolia.

- J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez réussi haut la main ! Je vous accorde avec beaucoup de satisfaction votre permis de conduire.

- Merci beaucoup.

Et le Lion sortit...de son lit. Il espérait que son rêve serait prémonitoire.

_ Plus tard..._

Aiolia était stressé. Le moniteur notait quelques informations sur sa feuille.

- Alors ? Finit par demander le chevalier d'or.

- Les manœuvres ne se sont pas faite sans mal, mais sinon vous êtes un conducteur exemplaire. Votre permis vous est accordé.

- Merci beaucoup.

Et le Lion sortit de la voiture.

Encore plus tard...

- Alors ? Demanda Marine.

- J'ai réussi les deux ! Sourit Aiolia.

- Magnifique. Comment ça s'est passé ?

- J'ai eu un peu de mal pour les manœuvres, mais ça a été pour le reste. Pour le trajet, il s'est endormi au bout de cinq minutes. Tu as raison : un tour en voiture et hop, bébé Léo est au pays des rêves.

* * *

Voili-voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

A la prochaine

Bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


	42. Terrible vengeance III

Personnages : Kardia/Dégel/Aldébaran/Manigoldo.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. Merci pour vos reviews XD.

KingSoren, je t'avais promis une vengeance (enfin vengeance, c'est beaucoup dire)... Eh bien la voici ! En espérant que ça te plaise ^^ !

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats.

* * *

** Terrible vengeance III :**

- Tu es en retard !

La voix glacial de Dégel fit frissonner Kardia. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il adorait ce timbre de voix ! Certes, ce n'était pas de bonne augure, mais il se serait damné pour l'entendre toute sa vie. Bon là n'était pas la question ! Effectivement, il était en retard, mais il avait des circonstances atténuantes, votre Honneur ! C'était pas (trop) sa faute ! Mais s'il disait cela à Dégel, il allait finir dans un cercueil de glace jusqu'à la prochaine guerre sainte. Il préféra tenter une autre approche : le Scorpion s'avança, un sourire charmeur au lèvres, vers le Verseau et l'embrassa avec passion, se moquant des regards et des sourires moqueurs des apprentis autour d'eux.

- Il y a des enfants ici ! Hurla Rasgadio, riant beaucoup de la rougeur sur le visage de ses apprentis. Faites ça ailleurs !

Kardia interrompit le baiser et passa la langue au grand Taureau avant de soulever son amoureux pour le poser sur son épaule avec autant de douceur qu'Aldébaran quand il soulevait des montagnes... Le Verseau ne protesta même pas, il était habitué. Mais le Scorpion n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça... Kardia arriva dans son temple, chargé de son « paquet », qu'il déposa dans son fauteuil. Il reprit les lèvres de son glaçon, mais celui-ci l'écarta d'une main et se releva, son visage inexpressif ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder le Grec, bouche bée.

- Mais...tu t'en vas ? Demanda le Scorpion qui retrouva enfin sa voix.

- Cela se voit, non ! Répondit calmement le Verseau en se dirigeant vers la porte des appartements de son amant. Tu es en retard de deux heures, eh bien maintenant j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

- Et ça peut pas attendre ?

- Certainement pas. J'ai mes horaires et je ne les changerai pas juste pour te faire plaisir.

- Je m'excuse d'être arrivé en retard. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi !

Kardia essayait d'attendrir Dégel avec son beau visage et son sourire. Il s'approcha du chevalier des glaces et déposa un baiser sur son épaule et un autre sur sa nuque. Il sentit le Verseau frissonner, mais il reçut une petite tape sur le nez. D'accord, pas de câlins pour lui ce soir. Son glaçon adoré était vraiment fâché contre lui. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

- S'il te plait Dégel, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes...

Le Verseau se permit un petit sourire victorieux que son compagnon ne pouvait pas voir. Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire faire à l'homme de sa vie...

_Plus tard..._

Quand Manigoldo monta voir Albafica, il entendit une plainte provenant du onzième temple. Par curiosité, il jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la maison du Verseau. Il y vit le propriétaire prendre tranquillement le thé tout en lisant un vieux manuscrit. Une autre plainte, mais cela ne venait visiblement pas de Dégel. Le Cancer toqua à la porte et il fut inviter à entrer.

- Excuse-moi de te déranger, très cher collègue, mais c'est quoi ce bruit bizarre qui provient de ton temple ?

- Ce n'est que Kardia, répondit le Verseau sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Je lui a dit de faire les poussières de ma bibliothèque et il ne fait que se plaindre depuis une heure, donc ça n'avance pas beaucoup.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que tu lui fasses subir ce châtiment ?

- Il est arrivé deux heures en retard à notre rendez-vous alors qu'on devait fêter les cinq ans de notre mise en couple.

- Et il est encore vivant ?

- Aaaatcha ! Je vais mourir étouffé sous cette poussière ! J'en ai marre des bouquins ! Hurla Kardia.

Dégel soupira en retirant ces lunettes.

- Dans mon extrême générosité, je lui ai laissé choisir sa punition entre ça et pas de câlins pendant trois jours. Et apparemment, il est encore en vie.

- Pauvre Kardia ! Bon, moi je vais te laisser et aller voir mon poisson. Salut !

Le Cancer sortit. Dégel sourit et se tourna vers sa bibliothèque. Il se leva de son fauteuil et entra dans son antre de savoir. Il observa son Scorpion, nu, allongé lascivement sur le sol de sa bibliothèque.

- Maintenant, les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer, mon cher Kardia.

- Je suis tout à toi...

- Et tu as plutôt intérêt. Au fait, joyeux anniversaire mon amour.

- Joyeux anniversaire aussi mon amour.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

A la prochaine

Bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


	43. Le permis de conduire VI

Personnages : Shaka/Ikki.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. Merci pour vos reviews XD

Ce drabble fut écrit pendant les vacances entre mes siestes près de la plage, mes séances lecture sur mon transat à la piscine et les repas de l'hôtel (miam ! Mais non, on ne peut pas frapper l'auteur !)

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats.

* * *

** Le permis de conduire VI**

« _Tous les chevaliers d'or ont décidé de passer leur permis de conduire. Ils ont tous révisé ensemble avec beaucoup d'applications et ont réussi la partie théorie. Mais la pratique se passera-t-elle aussi bien ? » _Aujourd'hui : Shaka.

La jeune monitrice observait le jeune homme blond qui l'attendait la voiture. Quel canon ! Il devait être mannequin, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et ses yeux ! Mon Dieu, qu'ils étaient sublimes !

- Arrête de baver ! Lui murmura sa collègue. Il va finir par s'impatienter. Mais profites-en quand même pour lui demander son numéro de téléphone.

- Compte sur moi ! Fit la jeune monitrice en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

_Plus tard..._

- Prenez à gauche !

- Bien Mademoiselle, sourit Shaka.

Bon, tout avait l'air de bien se passer.

- Vous vous débrouillez très bien, Monsieur, détendez-vous un peu ! Ronronna la jeune femme.

- Vous êtes sûre que je peux ?

- Mais parfaitement.

- Très bien, je vous en remercie.

Shaka se plaça en position du lotus, même s'il eut quelques difficultés à se placer au début. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et lâcha le volant, qui se mit à bouger tout seul, comme l'accélérateur ou les freins d'ailleurs. Puis, l'Indien lévita et conduisit la voiture par simple pensée. Ça, ça le détendait. À côté de lui, la jeune femme hurla de peur, mais il ne l'entendit pas.

_Plus tard..._

- Alors ? Demanda Ikki en enserrant amoureusement la taille du blond.

- Je l'ai eu.

- C'est fou comme tu as l'air de t'en réjouir.

- Ben... La jeune femme qui m'accompagnait m'a accordé mon permis. Et comme j'étais très content, j'ai voulu la remercier. Mais quand je me suis approché d'elle, elle m'a traité de démon et elle s'est sauvée, alors qu'une demi-heure avant, elle ne rêvait que de me sauter dessus. Tu y comprends quelque chose, toi ?

Ikki sourit. Pauvre monitrice ! Qu'est-ce que son Shaka avait fait pour l'effrayer ainsi ? Bah ! Sûrement s'était-il mis à parler avec Bouddha au volant... Soit, pas grave ! À eux maintenant les virées dans le minibus Scoobidoo que le Phénix avait acheté (1).

* * *

(1) petit clin d'oeil à la saga de Patricia Briggs "Mercy Thompson"

* * *

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Je l'espère en tout cas ^^

A la prochaine

Bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


	44. Déclarer sa flamme

Personnages : Shura et Rune.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. Merci pour vos reviews XD.

Ce drabble fut écrit pendant les vacances entre mes siestes près de la plage, mes séances lecture sur mon transat à la piscine et les repas de l'hôtel (miam ! Mais non, on ne peut pas frapper l'auteur !)

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats.

* * *

** Déclarer sa flamme :**

Shura aimait sortir en soirée avec Rune du Balrog. C'était une personne agréable, qui avait des conversations intéressantes, qui était ouvert à toute nouvelle expérience, qui n'hésitait pas à danser avec lui même s'il était un bien piètre danseur, qui avait un rire enchanteur, une chevelure magnifique, un corps de rêve, des yeux superbes, des lèvres désirables,... L'Espagnol ne rêvait que d'une chose : oser se déclarer et vivre avec ce Norvégien merveilleux. Mais bon ! Ce n'était pas gagné ! Même si depuis six nuits Rune dormait chez lui, Shura n'avait pas osé lui avouer ses sentiments de peur de perdre l'amitié que lui portait le spectre. La cinquième nuit, l'Espagnol avait osé entrer dans sa chambre d'ami pour regarder le beau Norvégien dans son sommeil, poussant l'audace jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur celles de Rune. Par Athéna, qu'elles étaient douces ! Qu'elles avaient un goût délicieux ! C'est pour goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres que le Capricorne avait pris son courage à deux mains le dernier soir qu'il était censé passer avec le Balrog. Ils étaient sur le point de partir, Rune ayant rejoint Shura à son temple, quand l'Hidalgo demanda au Norvégien de s'asseoir afin de discuter.

- C'est grave ? Demanda Rune, toujours aussi calme que d'habitude, mais un peu inquiet quand même.

- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Tu sais, j'apprécie beaucoup le temps que l'on passe ensemble, tous les deux. Mais ce que je vais te dire risque de briser l'amitié qui est en train de naitre entre nous.

- C'est si grave que ça ? Demanda de nouveau le Norvégien, espérant une réponse cette fois.

Shura s'avança vers Rune, posa un genou à terre de sorte que son visage touche presque celui de son vis-à-vis et commença à parler.

- Rune, je t'aime comme un fou depuis le premier jour que je t'ai vu aux Enfers. Je suis tombé amoureux de tes yeux, de tes cheveux, de tes lèvres, de ta peau, de ton corps quand je t'ai croisé. Je suis tombé amoureux de ta voix et de ton rire quand je les ai entendu la première fois. Je suis juste tombé amoureux de ce que tu es quand j'ai commencé à te découvrir lors de nos premières sorties. Voilà, c'est dit. Maintenant, je comprendrais si tu ne souhaites plus me voir mais...

Le Norvégien aurait bien voulu entendre la fin du discours mais il ne tint plus. Il sauta sur l'Espagnol pour l'embrasser avec tellement de passion qu'ils en tombèrent à terre sans s'en rendre compte. C'est ainsi qu'Aphrodite, qui voulait faire la paix avec son Shushu, les trouva, un peu moins de deux minutes plus tard. Quand les autres l'apprendraient...

* * *

voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


	45. Le permis de conduire VII

Personnages : Dokho/Shion.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. Merci pour vos reviews XD Pour Superclo ^^

Ce drabble fut écrit pendant les vacances entre mes siestes près de la plage, mes séances lecture sur mon transat à la piscine et les repas de l'hôtel (miam ! Mais non, on ne peut pas frapper l'auteur !)

Attention : c'est un peu du grand n'importe quoi !

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats.

* * *

** Le permis de conduire VII**

« _Tous les chevaliers d'or ont décidé de passer leur permis de conduire. Ils ont tous révisé ensemble avec beaucoup d'applications et ont réussi la partie théorie. Mais la pratique se passera-t-elle aussi bien ? » _Aujourd'hui : Dokho.

- Bon, que s'est-il passé ? Soupira Shion, sentant le mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez.

- Ben... c'est vraiment une histoire banale, tu sais ! Déglutit Dokho avec difficulté.

- Pour que le moniteur te traite de fou, pour que l'auto-école porte plainte contre toi, pour que je doive venir te chercher dans un commissariat, j'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas qu'une vulgaire histoire !

Dokho déglutit avec encore plus de difficulté. Ça allait chauffer !

- En fait, tout a commencé quand je me suis réveillé à tes côtés ce matin. Je me suis aperçu que j'avais un mauvais karma et que...

- Dokho, la version courte, s'il te plait !

Dokho gémit mais obéit quand même.

- J'ai suivi à la lettre ce que le moniteur me disait tout le long du trajet. Puis, on est arrivé sur l'autoroute et j'ai vu quelque chose de suspect dans des buissons, donc j'ai freiné brutalement, ce qui a provoqué un accident qui a impliqué trente voitures et six camions. Je suis descendu et j'ai inspecté ces fameux buissons.

- Et alors ?

- Ben, j'ai trouvé un truc et tout le monde a dit que c'était une grenade.

Shion prit Dokho dans ses bras, soulagé.

- Oh Athéna soit louée ! Tu n'as rien. Et après ?

- Ben, les gens ont commencé à courir en criant. Et le moniteur m'a dit de la lâcher. Là-dessus, je lui ai donné pour qu'il joue aussi et je me suis sauvé.

- Tu as fait quoi ? Fit Shion en le lâchant, les yeux écarquillés.

- Ben oui. Tout le monde courait, donc j'ai supposé que les règles du jeu, c'était que celui qui n'avait pas la grenade devait se sauver avant qu'on la lui lance. Mais après, la police m'a attrapé et j'ai atterri ici. Faudra que j'apprenne les règles pour y jouer avec les autres. C'était rigolo. Par contre, le moniteur n'a pas voulu me donner mon permis. Quel mauvais perdant !

Shion se tapa le front contre le mur, désespéré. Il allait devoir expliquer certaines choses à son amoureux.

* * *

Lalalalalala *trouve très joli le ciel finalement*

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

A la prochaine

Bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


	46. Entremetteur en chef

Personnages : Regulus/Sisyphe/Rasgadio/El Cid.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. Merci pour vos reviews XD. désolée à celles qui m'ont mis des reviews et auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu (enfin, je ne me souviens plus à qui j'ai répondu et à qui je ne l'ai pas fait), mais avec mes examens, j'ai eu un peu de mal à me souvenir... -'

Ce drabble fut écrit pendant les vacances entre mes siestes près de la plage, mes séances lecture sur mon transat à la piscine et les repas de l'hôtel (miam ! Mais non, on ne peut pas frapper l'auteur !)

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats.

* * *

** Entremetteur en chef :**

- Dis tonton...

- Regulus, s'il te plait, à chaque fois que tu m'appelles comme ça, j'ai l'impression de prendre dix ans. Donc ne m'appelle plus comme ça !

- Comme quoi ?

- Ne m'appelle plus tonton !

- Mais pourquoi toi tu peux t'appeler tonton alors ?

Sisyphe gémit bruyamment, s'attirant le regard étonné de Rasgadio et de El Cid. Non mais, son neveu devenait-il de plus en plus stupide en grandissant ou quoi ? À quinze ans, il n'était quand même pas aussi bête, si ?

- Dis tonton...

- Regulus ! Hurla Sisyphe.

- ...pourquoi tu trouves pas quelqu'un à qui tu dirais des gentils petits mots d'amour et à qui tu ferais des bisous toute la journée, comme Manigoldo avec Albafica ou comme Kardia avec Dégel, ou encore comme Deutéros avec Asmita, ou aussi comme Dokho avec Shion ? Continua le jeune Lion, ignorant superbement son oncle et sa pâleur grandissante au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait à parler. Hein, pourquoi tu cherches pas ?

Sisyphe vira au rouge quand il entendit Rasgadio éclater de rire. Mais en quoi ça regardait ce gamin à peine sorti de ses couches qui lui servait de neveu ?

- Tu sais tonton, tu n'aurais peut-être pas à chercher si loin. Il reste quand même quelques célibataires parmi les chevaliers d'or, il y a Rasgadio, Aspros, et El Cid.

Mais, il allait le laisser tranquille, l'entremetteur en chef, là ? Il voulait rester tout seul, c'était pas si compliqué.

- à moins que tu sois déjà amoureux de quelqu'un ! Hurla Regulus le plus fort qu'il pouvait, attirant l'attention de Rasgadio et d'El Cid.

- Regulus, la ferme ! Fit Sisyphe, perdant son calme (non, il n'allait quand même pas deviner ?).

- Alors, une personne que tu apprécies beaucoup, qui ne soit pas trop moche, qui ne soit pas trop collant...

Le jeune Grec continua son énumération en reculant derrière Rasgadio, pour se protéger de son oncle qui ne rêvait que d'étrangler cet espèce d'énergumène qu'était le fils de son frère.

- Alors, qui ça pourrait bien être ? Ça peut pas être Rasgadio parce-qu'il est pas si beau que ça...

Le grand Taureau ne dit rien, se contentant d'étouffer le rire qui remontait une nouvelle fois dans sa gorge. Il ne se vexait absolument pas de la remarque de son cadet, et puis il adorait ce gamin.

- ...ça peut pas être Aspros, car malgré tous les efforts possibles et inimaginables, tu le trouves trop bizarre pour sortir avec. Et puis je crois qu'il est déjà amoureux de quelqu'un si j'ai bien compris.

El Cid, malgré tous les efforts du monde, ne parvint plus à contrôler le fou rire qu'il essayait de retenir depuis le début du monologue du Lion. Aspros, bizarre ? Oui, ça c'est vrai. Mais il valait mieux éviter de dire cela en sa présence. Et il était amoureux de quelqu'un ? Il fallait qu'il en parle à Mani, le Cancer était une vrai commère à la recherche de cancans, il allait finir par trouver de qui est amoureux ce cher Gémeaux.

- ...Et il ne reste plus qu'El Cid. Bah, normalement ça devrait pas te poser trop de problèmes, tonton. C'est bien son nom que tu gémis chaque nuit dans ton sommeil, non ?

* * *

voilà, en espérant que ça vous ai plus

bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


	47. Le permis de conduire VIII

Personnages : Milo/Camus.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, sauf Monsieur Dubois.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. Merci pour vos reviews XD

Ce drabble fut écrit pendant les vacances entre mes siestes près de la plage, mes séances lecture sur mon transat à la piscine et les repas de l'hôtel (miam ! Mais non, on ne peut pas frapper l'auteur !)

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats.

* * *

** Le permis de conduire VIII**

« _Tous les chevaliers d'or ont décidé de passer leur permis de conduire. Ils ont tous révisé ensemble avec beaucoup d'applications et ont réussi la partie théorie. Mais la pratique se passera-t-elle aussi bien ? » _Aujourd'hui : Milo.

Monsieur Dubois était un moniteur exemplaire : il était calme et patient. Tous ceux qui avaient passé leur permis avec lui avaient réussi...

- Bonjour Monsieur Dubois, vous aller bien ? Ça fait longtemps, hein ?

...tous sauf un, en fait ! Milo regardait Monsieur Dubois avec un sourire joyeux, comme quelqu'un ravi de revoir un vieil ami. Mais Monsieur Dubois observait la vision de cauchemar qui venait d'apparaitre devant lui.

- Oh non pas vous ! Murmura le moniteur.

- Bon, on y va ? Cette fois, je suis sûr de l'avoir.

- J'espère bien. Ça fait la quantième fois que vous le passez, ce permis ?

- Avec celle-ci, la treizième ! Fit le Scorpion après avoir compté.

- Eh bien j'espère que cette fois-ci vous réussirez pour que je puisse enfin boire le champagne que j'ai acheté il y a quelques temps !

- Mais oui ! Alors, ceinture bouclée. Rétroviseurs ajustés... On peut y aller. Vous avez mis votre casque ?

- Avec vous, toujours ! Grogna Monsieur Dubois.

Milo fit vrombir le moteur de la petite cacahouète qui servait de véhicule et la course put commencer. En effet, le Scorpion croyait que conduire une voiture rimait avec Formule 1. Mais le Grec s'arrêtait toujours à temps au rond-point, ne grillait jamais un feu rouge, s'arrêtait toujours devant un passage pour piétons, ... En fait, Milo pourrait être un conducteur exemplaire si sa vitesse était raisonnable. Les manœuvres furent simples comme bonjour pour le chevalier, même à grande vitesse. Monsieur Dubois enleva son casque en soupirant.

- Alors ? Demanda Milo, plein d'espoir.

_Plus tard..._

- Alors ? Demanda Camus en rangeant son livre.

Milo lui sauta dessus, les faisant tomber au sol.

- J'ai réussi !

- Mais c'est super ça ! Mais mon Milo, pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? Demanda Camus devant la mine toute tristoune de son amoureux.

- Monsieur Dubois va me manquer... En plus normalement, il ne devait pas me donner mon permis.

- Donc, il t'a fait confiance. Je suis fier de toi, mon Milo.

Et Camus félicita son homme comme il le devait dans leur chambre.

_Plus tard..._

- Vous allez lui manquer quand même...

- Oh moi aussi, il va me manquer, il était attachant quand même, ce brave petit. Mais bon, chose promise, chose due, à vous maintenant d'honorer votre part du contrat.

Camus tendit un trousseau de clés à Monsieur Dubois.

- Votre château près de Bordeaux et votre villa en Normandie vous attendent.

- Merci. Je crois les avoir bien mérités...

Camus se sentit honteux mais se reprit très vite. Pour Milo, il aurait fait n'importe quoi, même demander à Saori de lui offrir un château et une villa (cette cruche était vraiment bête comme ses pieds) en échange du permis de conduire de son Milo. Bah, ce n'était pas trop grave : cet argent ne servirait pas à acheter quelques robes de luxe et des bijoux à la cruche pour une fois !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

A la prochaine

Bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


	48. Leçon de vocabulaire

Personnages : Kiki/Deathmask/Mü.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. Merci pour vos reviews XD.

Ce drabble fut écrit pendant les vacances entre mes siestes près de la plage, mes séances lecture sur mon transat à la piscine et les repas de l'hôtel (miam ! Mais non, on ne peut pas frapper l'auteur !)

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats.

* * *

** Leçon de vocabulaire :**

Kiki soupira bruyamment. Il regarda son maitre avec un regard de chien battu avec lequel il espérait l'attendrir. Peine perdue ! Mü le foudroya de regard.

- Tu as intérêt à tout savoir avant la fin de la journée ! Lui ordonna le chevalier du Bélier avant de sortir de la pièce.

Kiki soupira de nouveau. Il allait mourir ! Il détestait le vocabulaire. Il entendit un bruit sur la gauche et découvrit Deathmask en train de lire un journal en italien.

- Alors, on a du mal à apprendre son vocabulaire ? Sourit le Cancer.

Le jeune Atlante ne répliqua pas. Il ne pouvait pas se mêler de ses affaires, le crabe ?

- Si tu veux, je peux t'aider ! Fit gentiment Angelo.

Kiki se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Rêvait-il ou Deathmask lui proposait de l'aider ?

- Ce serait une bonne occasion de faire la paix, tu ne crois pas ? Ça ferait très plaisir à Mü en plus.

- D'accord.

_ Plus tard..._

- Superfétatoire ?

- C'est un adjectif désignant quelque chose d'inutile.

- C'est très bien Kiki. Tu vois que ce n'est pas si dur que ça.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais c'est parce-qu'Angelo m'a aidé.

- Angelo ? Et vous ne vous êtes pas entretués ?

- Non. Il est plutôt sympa en fait. Et en plus, il est super doué en vocabulaire.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Et il m'a même appris le double sens de certains mots.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ?

- Ben oui. Par exemple, quand on parle d'un trousseau de clés, on dit que c'est un ensemble de clés et de portes-clés. Et le double sens de ce mot, c'est que c'est un moyen très efficace de perdre toutes ses clés en une seule fois plutôt qu'une par une.

- Et...et tu as d'autres mots comme ça ?

- Oui. Les orteils, c'est ce qui sert à détecter les coins de portes ou les meubles. La cravate indique le cerveau d'un homme. Le GPS est la seule femme qu'un homme accepte d'écouter dans une voiture. L'égalité des sexes ets le moyen que les hommes ont trouvé pour ne plus payer l'addition au restaurant. L'état, c'est...

Mü sortit de la pièce et de sa maison, direction le quatrième temple.

- ANGELO ! Hurla l'Atlante sur tout le long du trajet.

* * *

Voilà. En espérant que ça vous ai plus ^^

A la prochaine

Bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


	49. Le permis de conduire IX

Personnages : Aiolos/Aiolia.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, sauf Monsieur Dubois qui est sorti de mon imagination quelque peu débordante ^^.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. Merci pour vos reviews XD

Ce drabble fut écrit pendant les vacances entre mes siestes près de la plage, mes séances lecture sur mon transat à la piscine et les repas de l'hôtel (miam ! Mais non, on ne peut pas frapper l'auteur !)

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats.

* * *

** Le permis de conduire IX**

« _Tous les chevaliers d'or ont décidé de passer leur permis de conduire. Ils ont tous révisé ensemble avec beaucoup d'applications et ont réussi la partie théorie. Mais la pratique se passera-t-elle aussi bien ? » _Aujourd'hui : Aiolos.

Aiolos tenait le volant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Jamais il n'avait été aussi tendu, même quand il avait du accompagner Saori faire les soldes. Le Sagittaire était concentré sur la route, n'entendant même plus ce que disait l'instructeur. La tension était à son comble, il allait devoir ...

- ...sieur ? Monsieur ? Fit le moniteur.

- Oui ? Demanda le Grec, sortant de ses pensées.

- Il serait peut-être judicieux que vous démarriez cette voiture...

_Plus tard..._

- Voilà, très bien. Tournez à gauche maintenant.

Aiolos fit ce que lui disait le moniteur. Celui-ci était pleinement satisfait de cet élève calme et toujours sur ses gardes, tel un moniteur. Il n'aurait aucun mal à obtenir son perm...

Un conducteur, qui visiblement ne connaissait pas la notion de « limite de vitesse », passa devant eux, la musique à fond et faisant un geste obscène à la police qui le poursuivait.

Le sang du chevalier d'or ne fit qu'un tour et, appuyant sur l'accélérateur, se mit à son tour à poursuivre le conducteur irrespectueux. Le moniteur sortit juste un joli casque rouge d'un sac qui se tenait à ses pieds, l'air blasé. Après tout, Monsieur Dubois en avait vu d'autres...

_Encore plus tard..._

- Et alors ? Demanda Aiolia.

- Zorro est arrivé ! Chantonna son frère.

- Et à part Zorro ?

- Le permis aussi... Très sympa, ce moniteur d'ailleurs ! Car j'ai poursuivi un gars en voiture durant le trajet. Il a juste sorti un casque qu'il s'est mis sur la tête à cause de la vitesse. Il n'a même rien dit quand j'ai sorti mon arc et quand j'ai lâché le volant pour tirer dans les roues de la voiture de cet espèce de mal-élevé. Quand on est revenu, il m'a accordé mon permis et m'a dit de remettre le bonjour à Milo. Je n'ai pas posé de questions mais bon, cela m'a un peu perturbé quand même. Soit, on va boire un verre pour fêter ma réussite ?

* * *

Que voulez-vous ? Aiolos a toujours une âme de justicier... (je le retiens d'ailleurs pour avoir sauvé Athéna.../_abruti !_/)

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

A la prochaine

Bisous-chocolats (et bisous-fraises-tagada pour Superclo qui n'aime pas le chocolat et qui m'a harcelé tout à l'heure pour que je poste un drabble aujourd'hui et pour m'avoir fait mettre le fraise tagada *_le manga que je lisais s'en souviendra_*)

Naj ;)


	50. Déclarer sa flamme II

Personnages : Rasgadio/?.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. Merci pour vos reviews XD.

Ce drabble fut écrit pendant les vacances entre mes siestes près de la plage, mes séances lecture sur mon transat à la piscine et les repas de l'hôtel (miam ! Mais non, on ne peut pas frapper l'auteur !)

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats.

* * *

** Déclarer sa flamme II :**

Rasgadio était assis dans les gradins de l'arène où ses apprentis s'entrainaient. Le grand Taureau réfléchissait à la situation à laquelle il était confronté. Depuis quelques semaines, une personne déposait une fleur devant sa porte.

Dans les heures qui avaient suivi la découverte de la première plante, une magnifique rose rouge (**signification dans le langage des fleurs : « mon amour et ma passion pour vous sont ardents »**), Aldébaran avait été demander à Albafica s'il était responsable de cela. Le Poisson lui avait certifié que non, sous l'œil méfiant de Manigoldo.

Le deuxième jour, il avait trouvé une petite couronne de fleurs blanches au cœur fuchsia, des althéas (**signification dans le langage des fleurs : « mes sentiments sont purs »**). Il avait tout de suite pensé à Shion (il était le seul à avoir les yeux fuchsia et il avait remarqué que le Bélier cultivait ces fleurs). Rasgadio était immédiatement descendu demander à l'Atlante le pourquoi de comment. Cependant, il n'aurait pas voulu déranger le jeune Bélier et Dokho dans...leur apprentissage du Kama-Sutrâ. Mais quand il l'avait interrogé plus tard, Shion lui avait assuré qu'il n'était pas le responsable. Le Taureau avait fini par établir une liste des chevaliers d'or (les brides de cosmos dont les fleurs étaient imprégnées ne laissaient aucun doute) qui auraient pu déposer ses jolies plantes devant sa maison :

- Shion : visiblement déjà pris.

- Aspros : pas son genre (pas assez romantique non plus).

- Deutéros : déjà pris (et jalousement gardé).

- Manigoldo : déjà pris (jalousement gardé aussi).

- Regulus : trop jeune ; doit être avec quelqu'un de son âge/

- Asmita : pas touche ! Comme lui avait si gentiment fait remarquer Deutéros.

- Dokho : ben...déjà pris.

- Kardia : déjà pris (et très jalousement gardé).

- Sysiphe : déjà pris (enfin !).

- El Cid : déjà pris (pas trop tôt non plus !).

- Dégel : déjà pris (et horriblement gardé par un Scorpion jaloux à l'aiguille écarlate qui avait le don de vous transpercer (trop) facilement).

- Albafica : déjà pris (et jalousement gardé).

Était-ce le Grand Pope ? Ou son jumeau ? Ou encore une femme chevalier (il savait que certaines d'entre elles possédaient une force égale aux chevaliers d'or) ? Toujours est-il que maintenant tout le sanctuaire était au courant que Rasgadio avait un mystérieux admirateur ou admiratrice qui lui déclarait sa flamme grâce aux fleurs... Et tout le monde s'était gentiment proposé de l'aider. Ses apprentis s'en donnaient d'ailleurs à cœur joie.

Seulement voilà, hier soir, il avait eu la visite surprise de Regulus du Lion...qui tenait dans une de ses mains une rose blanche (**signification dans le langage des fleurs : « je vous aime d'un amour pur, mais discret »**)**.** Aldébaran en était resté bouche bée. Regulus...était son mystérieux admirateur ? Ou se moquait-il juste de lui (ce qui était l'explication la plus logique) ? « _J'aurais préféré attendre mes dix-huit ans avant de te le dire, mais les autres l'auraient découvert avant. Donc, maintenant, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais sache que je t'aime, Rasgadio_ ». Et il était parti en lui donnant la rose et un baiser sur la joue.

Le grand Taureau n'avait pas su dormir après ça. Il se ressassait sans cesse cette scène. Que devait-il faire ? Dire gentiment qu'il n'était pas intéressé (ce qui était faux, il s'en rendait bien compte) en risquant de briser le cœur du gamin et de le voir tomber dans les sales pattes d'un individu peu scrupuleux ? Ou lui déclarer son amour à son tour en risquant de se faire tuer (ou castrer, au choix) par Sysiphe ? Aldébaran prit sa tête dans ses mains en soupirant de désespoir. C'était tellement compliqué ! Ses trois apprentis se tournèrent vers lui, inquiets.

- Seigneur Aldébaran, vous allez bien ? Demandèrent-ils.

- Oui, ça va. Continuez vos exercices maintenant.

Les trois apprentis ne dirent rien, mais l'attitude de leur maitre les inquiétait beaucoup. C'est à ce moment-là qu'El Cid, Regulus et Sysiphe entrèrent dans l'arène pour s'entrainer à leur tour. Rasgadio se sentit rougir quand il croisa le regard du jeune Lion. Regulus avait les yeux tristes : il était désolé d'avoir mis le Taureau dans l'embarras. Le Sagittaire et le Capricorne observèrent leur cadet avec la désagréable impression d'avoir raté quelque chose. Aldébaran se leva pour signifier à ses apprentis que leur entrainement s'arrêtait là pour aujourd'hui. Il se dirigea vers ses collègues pour les saluer et s'arrêta devant Regulus qui gardait le regard obstinément baissé. Le Taureau sortit d'on ne sait où un petit aster violet (**signification dans le langage des fleurs : « mon cœur et mon corps sont à toi pour toujours »)** pour la tendre au jeune garçon, sous les yeux écarquillés de Sysiphe et d'El Cid, sans parler de ses apprentis qui le regardaient comme si une deuxième tête était apparue à côté de la première.

- C'est ma réponse ! Dit simplement le Grand Taureau en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Puis, il se sauva en vitesse avant que le Sagittaire ne se rende compte de la situation, tandis que Regulus regardait la fleur comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde.

* * *

Voili-voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

Oui je sais que le couple est vraiment très bizarre, mais tant pis moi j'aime bien... Na ! ^^

Par contre, petit sondage : préférez-vous que je mette des notes comme le langage des fleurs entre parenthèses et en gras OU que je les place en bas de chapitre avec un petit numéro pour montrer à quoi cela correspond ? (tu vois Superclo, ton harcèlement a encore fini par payer : je ne vais plus oser t'approcher en classe...XD)

A la prochaine tout le monde ^^

Bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


	51. Le permis de conduire X

Personnages : Shura/les autres Golds/Rune.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. Merci pour vos reviews XD

Ce drabble fut écrit pendant les vacances entre mes siestes près de la plage, mes séances lecture sur mon transat à la piscine et les repas de l'hôtel (miam ! Mais non, on ne peut pas frapper l'auteur !)

Dédié à Manganiark qui est d'origine espagnol ^^.

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats (et bisous-fraise tagada pour Superclo qui n'aime pas le chocolat /honteux!/).

* * *

** Le permis de conduire X**

« _Tous les chevaliers d'or ont décidé de passer leur permis de conduire. Ils ont tous révisé ensemble avec beaucoup d'applications et ont réussi la partie théorie. Mais la pratique se passera-t-elle aussi bien ? » _Aujourd'hui : Shura.

Shura était parfaitement calme...même s'il venait de griller trois feux-rouge, même s'il roulait à du cent à l'heure au lieu de cinquante, même s'il ne portait pas de ceinture, même s'il avait proféré plus de jurons en un quart d'heure qu'en une vie, même si à deux reprises il avait manqué d'écraser une petite vieille avec une tribune. Arrivé au moment de se garer, le Capricorne cogna à l'arrière de la voiture de devant et le devant de la voiture derrière lui. Les pares-chocs n'ont-ils pas été crées pour parer les chocs ?

- Alors ? Demanda Shura au moniteur.

_Plus tard..._

Shura arriva au temple du Cancer où la plupart des chevaliers avait entamé une partie de poker.

- Alors ? Demanda Mü qui venait de se coucher.

- L'instructeur m'a accordé mon permis avec quelques réticences. Mais je l'ai eu quand même.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Le questionna Aphrodite.

- Il trouvait que j'étais un véritable danger public et qu'on devrait m'interdire d'approcher une voiture à moins de cent mètres.

- Pourquoi il t'a dit ça ? Fit Angelo, interloqué.

- J'ai roulé à du cent à l'heure, je n'avais pas de ceinture, j'ai été insultant envers les autres conducteurs, j'ai grillé trois feux-rouge, j'ai manqué d'écraser deux vieilles dames et j'ai embouti deux voitures, dont celle du directeur.

- Je peux comprendre ce moniteur ! Grogna Aldébaran. Mais pourquoi il t'a accordé ton permis alors ?

- Je l'ai menacé de faire la grève du sexe s'il ne me donnait pas ce permis.

- Hein ? Firent tous ses collègues en se tournant vers lui.

- Quoi ? Je ne vous ai pas dit que Rune travaillait en quart temps en tant que moniteur d'auto-école ?

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

A la prochaine

Bisous-chocolats (bisous-frai tagada Superclo ^^ profites-en tant que je ne les oublie pas...XD)

Naj ;)


	52. Opération Alpha Tango Zéro Cadeau

Personnages : Shaka (et un peu tout le monde).

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^ (et qui me doit toujours pleins de commentaires : sœur indigne !). Merci pour vos reviews XD.

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats (et bisous-fraise-tagada pour Superclo qui m'a encore harcelé pour que je mette ça).

* * *

** Opération alpha tango zéro cadeau :**

La période de Noël était une des époques de l'année les plus adorées par les chevaliers d'or...sauf par Shaka. Dans son dictionnaire personnel, Noël avait pour définition « fête inutile qui fait dépenser des sous pour des babioles et qui faisait prendre du poids qu'on avait du mal à perdre ». Chaque année, cependant, il faisait un petit effort en offrant un petit cadeau à ses frères d'arme : un foulard pour Mü, des graines pour le potager d'Aldébaran, une peinture de paysage pour Saga (oui, il savait peindre) et une d'une créature de fantasy pour Kanon, un tiramisu maison pour Angelo (cette année, il le ferait à la framboise, tiens), une peluche de Simba pour Aiolia, un alcool de riz ou du thé pour Dokho, des moules en forme de scorpion pour des biscuits pour Milo, un sac de voyage pour Aiolos, des couteaux de cuisine pour Shura, des livres anciens pour Camus, une séance de massage pour Aphrodite (d'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il trouve autre chose pour lui car ça commençait à lui revenir cher) et un agneau pour Shion (en peluche, évidemment). Bon, cette année, il devait aussi faire un effort pour les Bronzes (son porte-feuille allait y passer). Enfin bon, pour Seiya, un truc débile suffirait, du genre un livre de coloriage pour enfants. Pour Shiryu, il avait pensé à aller chercher du matériel de calligraphie (il savait que le dragon adorait cela). Pour Hyoga, il lui avait tricoté une belle écharpe pour quand il rentrait en Sibérie. Pour Shun, il avait trouvé un livre de photographies « Ushuaïa nature » avec des paysages magnifiques. Mais le problème, c'était Ikki ! Il ne savait pas quoi offrir à son phénix adoré. Bien sûr, il avait pensé à lui faire passer une nuit très torride, mais il s'était dit que ça ne serait pas assez pour l'homme de sa vie. L'idée de déposer le kama-sutrâ sous le sapin lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais comme il avait déjà une des premières éditions dans sa bibliothèque, il oublia bien vite. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva le jour du réveillon sans cadeau pour le Japonais. Il ne savait pas quoi faire... Et puis, il eut une idée ! Il retrouva enfin le sourire en pensant à la tête que ferait Ikki quand il verrait son cadeau...

Le soir venu, tous les chevaliers et certains spectres d'Hadès (Rhadamanthe et Rune pour ne pas les citer) étaient réunis dans la salle du trône...excepté Shaka. Personne ne savait où il était passé car il n'avait prévenu aucun d'eux. Et ça inquiétait Ikki. Il avait remarqué que son Indien avait déjà déposé ses nombreux cadeaux emballés et avec le nom de chacun écrit sur une petite carte sous l'immense sapin. Mais pourquoi il n'avait vu le sien nulle part ? Shaka était-il fâché contre lui ? Il soupira. Il lui manquait déjà...

La grande porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre un chevalier de la vierge avec les cheveux recouverts de neige, emmitouflé dans un gros manteau, une écharpe orange, un bonnet de la même couleur et des après-ski...orange aussi. C'était bizarre. Mais Ikki s'en moquait. Il fonça sur le blond pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser avec passion, sous les regards amusés des participants à la fête. Le repas put commencer.

À minuit, après avoir crié des « joyeux noël » dans tous les sens et dans toutes les langues possibles et commencèrent l'échange de cadeaux, moment très attendu par pratiquement tout le monde. Une personne à la fois devait offrir les cadeaux de tout le monde. Shaka fut le dernier à donner ses paquets. Il avait même pensé à quelque chose pour les deux spectres. Quand vint le tour d'Ikki, la vierge sortit du treizième temple, sous le regard interrogateur de tout le monde, et revint en tirant une superbe Harley Davidson. Ikki reçut pour accompagner la moto une petite carte et un baiser langoureux. Les larmes aux yeux, le phénix put lire sur la fameuse carte « _joyeux noël, mon amour. On va enfin pouvoir faire ce fameux voyage en Islande dont tu rêvais tant. Et j'ai vérifié, la moto rentre dans le mini-bus_ (1) ».

Et le reste de la soirée se passa bien...sauf quand ils eurent fini de boire la réserve de vins de Shion (il aurait été dommage d'en laisser, donc ils se sont tous sacrifié). Car courir nus dans la neige n'est absolument pas conseillé, surtout quand il fait moins quinze dehors.

* * *

(1) voire le permis de conduire VI.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Bisous-chocolats tout le monde (et bisous-fraise-tagada pour Superclo)

A la prochaine

Naj ;)


	53. Le permis de conduire XI

Personnages : Camus/Milo/Hyoga/Isaac.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. Merci pour vos reviews XD

Ce drabble fut écrit pendant les vacances entre mes siestes près de la plage, mes séances lecture sur mon transat à la piscine et les repas de l'hôtel (miam ! Mais non, on ne peut pas frapper l'auteur !)

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats.

* * *

** Le permis de conduire XI**

« _Tous les chevaliers d'or ont décidé de passer leur permis de conduire. Ils ont tous révisé ensemble avec beaucoup d'applications et ont réussi la partie théorie. Mais la pratique se passera-t-elle aussi bien ? » _Aujourd'hui : Camus.

- Alors ? T'as réussi à l'avoir, mon Camus ?

- Évidemment ! Et comme promis mon Milo, on va aller en Bretagne faire du camping ! Sourit le Verseau à l'homme de sa vie.

Milo embrassa son Français avec passion devant Hyoga et Isaac qui sourirent devant le sourire de pur bonheur de leur ancien maitre.

- Et eux, ils viennent avec nous ? Demanda Milo en désignant le Russe et le Finlandais.

- Si tu veux.

- Mais oui ! Ainsi, ça nous fera une sortie en famille ! Rit Milo en sortant du salon de Verseau pour éviter de se prendre une chaussure en pleine figure.

- Il y prend vraiment goût à cette histoire d'adoption ! Remarqua Isaac.

- On se vengera plus tard, fit Hyoga. En attendant, Camus, pourquoi as-tu menti à Milo.

À ses côtés, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts écarquilla les yeux et regarda son tuteur, bouche bée.

- Je n'ai pas menti. J'ai vraiment eu mon permis.

- Mais ?

- Mais j'ai dû négocier pour l'avoir, je l'admets.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Isaac.

- Parce-que j'ai confondu plusieurs fois ma gauche et ma droite, avoua le Verseau.

- D'accord. Mais il te l'a accordé quand même, c'est le principal.

Camus toussa, mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Demanda Isaac, inquiet.

- Fait quoi à qui ? Fit le Français.

- Au moniteur.

- Monitrice, rectifia le Français. Je l'ai menacée de la transformer en glaçon et de la faire disparaitre dans le fin fond de la Sibérie si elle ne m'accordait pas ce maudit bout de papier.

- Aaaa, la technique de la congélation immédiate ! Soupira Hyoga, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Quel classique !

- Mais si efficace ! Finit Camus.

* * *

Voilà pour le Verseau. J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

A la prochaine

Bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


	54. La passion de mon amant

Personnages : Aphrodite/Saga/Kanon/Rhadamanthe.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. Merci pour vos reviews XD (je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu, donc à ceux-là, je m'excuse et leur dit un immense merci).

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats.

ATTENTION, C'EST DU GRAND N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Mais ça devrait plaire à Superclo ^^ (bisous-fraises tagada, ma belle).

* * *

** La passion de mon amant :**

Aphrodite et Rhadamanthe observaient la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux avec une certaine appréhension. D'accord, ils savaient que leurs gémeaux pouvaient avoir un comportement de gamin, mais là cela dépassait tout ce qu'ils avaient imaginé.

- Dis Rhada, on voit bien la même chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je le crains.

- Tu étais au courant de cette passion...étrange ?

- Absolument pas. Et c'est une passion comme une autre. Certes, c'est bizarre pour des hommes de leur âge, mais chacun son truc, isn't it.

- Oui mais bon, il est un âge où il serait peut-être de regarder « Winx club ».

- Et de chanter leur chanson stupides aussi.

- Et de s'habiller comme elles. Ces jupes et ces tops à paillettes sont absolument horribles, sans parler de leurs bottes à talons. Même moi, je trouve ça ridicule.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça un jour, mais je suis totalement d'accord avec toi.

- Coeur de Dragon ! Lança Kanon en sautant de son fauteuil sur la table basse, habillé d'un top, d'une mini-jupe très très courte (qui laissait apparaitre ses longues jambes totalement imberbes) et de hautes bottes, le tout d'une couleur bleue claire.

- Tempête Solaire ! Cria Saga, lui-même habillé du même ensemble que son jumeau mais orange.

- Allez Rhada ! Allez Aphro ! Aidez-nous à combattre le mal !

- Pourquoi nous ? Demanda l'Anglais que son amant avait affublé d'un ensemble moulant son corps de couleur mauve.

- Je crois qu'ils nous en veulent, mais je sais pas pourquoi ! Soupira le Suédois habillé du même ensemble que les jumeaux mais de couleur rouge.

- Dans tous les cas, si on nous découvre comme ça, on pourra aller s'exiler en Antarctique.

- Au moins, les ours polaires ne nous forceront pas à porter ça.

* * *

Voilà ^^' ! pour ceux qui avaient encore des doutes (merci à ces personnes), oui, je suis folle. Mais que voulez-vous, c'est la vie...

j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même.

Bisous-chocolats et à la prochaine (en espérant que ce petit machin ne fasse pas fuir tout le monde)

Naj ;)


	55. Le permis de conduire XII

Personnages : Aphrodite/Saga.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. Merci pour vos reviews XD

Ce drabble fut écrit pendant les vacances entre mes siestes près de la plage, mes séances lecture sur mon transat à la piscine et les repas de l'hôtel (miam ! Mais non, on ne peut pas frapper l'auteur !)

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats (et bisous-fraises-tagada pour superclo qui vient de me le faire encore remarquer *emmerdeuse*).

* * *

** Le permis de conduire XII**

« _Tous les chevaliers d'or ont décidé de passer leur permis de conduire. Ils ont tous révisé ensemble avec beaucoup d'applications et ont réussi la partie théorie. Mais la pratique se passera-t-elle aussi bien ? » _Aujourd'hui : Aphrodite.

- Je vous dis que je ne peux pas vous l'accorder !

- Mais pourquoi donc, Madame ?

- Vous avez enfreint par de trop nombreuses fois le code de la route !

- Tout ça parce-que j'ai voulu gagner du temps ! Soupira Aphrodite.

- Vous avez grillé cinq feux de signalisation durant une heure de pointe, ce qui a provoqué deux accidents entre parenthèses, et vous avez doublé d'autres conducteurs, alors que d'autres arrivaient en contre sens, ce qui manqué de nous tuer.

- Si peu... Vous n'allez tout de même pas en faire tout un plat. C'est mauvais pour la santé en plus de stresser.

- La faute à qui justement ! Hurla la jeune femme, ses nerfs craquants. Vous êtes un véritable danger public, un psychopathe du volant, un maniaque de l'accélérateur, un...un...

- Respirez, Madame, respirez. Je vous assure, ça va déjà aller mieux.

- Un...un...un...RRRRRAAAAAH !

La monitrice sauta sur le Poisson pour essayer de l'étrangler. Heureusement, les collègues de la jeune femme, alertés par l'élévation de la voix de celle-ci, étaient intervenus pour libérer l'or, ou plutôt sauver la femme qui avait saccagé son brushing.

- Veuillez-nous excuser Mademois...oh pardon, Monsieur ! Se rattrapa le directeur. Nous ne savons pas ce qui lui a pris.

- Moi, je vais vous le dire, fit Aphro, les larmes aux yeux. Cette folle m'a attaqué car je lui rappelais la femme qui lui a piqué son homme. Et en plus, elle a refusé de me donner mon permis alors que j'étais un conducteur modèle.

- Nous allons arranger cela. Suivez-moi !

_Plus tard..._

- Je suis rentré ! Fit Aphro en sautant dans les bars de son Gémeau-d'amour-en-chocolat-rien-qu'à-lui et l'embrassant avec passion.

- Je vois que tu as eu ton permis, sourit Saga avant de froncer les sourcils. Qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il en montrant les marques de doigts sur le cou de son amoureux.

Aphrodite se mit se recroqueviller dans les bras de son amoureux.

- La monitrice m'a attaqué parce-que je lui faisais penser à la femme qui lui a piqué son ex.

- Oh mon amour, fit Saga ému, je vais te préparer un bon chocolat chaud et après tu auras droit à un gros câlin pour te remonter le morale.

- Merci , tu es un amour ! Fit le Poisson en l'embrassant tendrement.

Quand Saga sortit, Aphro se permit de sourire. Quel comédien excellent ! Et surtout, quel talent de jardinier ! Ses nouvelles roses bleues qui rendaient fous étaient très efficaces... Sadique, lui ? Quelle idée...

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

A la prochaine (peu-être demain car c'est l'anniversaire de ma yatsumi adorée ^^)

Bisous-chocolats (et bisous-fraises-tagada)

Naj ;)


	56. Vacances en famille

Personnages : Camus/Milo/Hyoga/Isaac.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^ et à ceux qui me suivent toujours (malgré le fait que j'ai beaucoup de retard dans mes publications) et qui laissent des reviews XD.

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats (et bisous-fraises-tagada pour Superclo et bisous-nutella pour Leia26).

* * *

** Vacances en famille :**

- Dis mon Camus, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de faire ça ?

- Mais oui... Allez ! Viens prendre ma main !

- Je t'assure que je le sens pas.

- Voyons mon Milo, ne me dis pas que tu as peur !

- Certainement pas ! Pour toi, mon cornetto enigma à moi, j'affronterai n'importe quoi...mais pas ça !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Ça me fait penser à ta mort...

- C'est quoi le rapport ?

- Comme tu es mort gelé, cette étendue de glace me dit que je pourrais encore te perdre...

- ...n'importe quoi ! Allez, arrête tes conneries maintenant et viens patiner !

_Plus tard..._

- Alors, ce cours particulier de patinage ? Demanda Hyoga, des tasses de chocolat chaud en main.

Il vit son ancien maitre commencer à rire doucement.

- Quoi ? C'était si épique que ça ? Fit Isaac à son tour, en prenant une tasse que lui tendait son ex-condisciple.

Milo grogna quelque chose entre ses dents, les joues rouges, en prenant lui aussi un chocolat.

- Disons que c'était...très...artistique ! Sourit Camus en embrassant son compagnon dans le cou, pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci.

- Et tu n'as pas filmé ?

- Désolé Hyoga, j'étais plutôt occupé à tenter de le retenir pour éviter qu'il ne tombe.

- Dommage ! Firent les deux jeunes garçons.

- Mais demain, on prendra des photos !

- Quoi ?! Cracha Milo en même temps que son chocolat. Ah non ah non ! Je suis pas d'accord. Je suis ridicule avec des patins !

- Justement, ça nous ferait un magnifique album-souvenir de nos premières vacances en famille ! Lui sourit tendrement son amant. Tu veux bien, mon Milo ?

« _Manipulateur_ ! » pensèrent le Russe et le Finlandais. Le Grec grogna un « d'accord » boudeur, avant de retrouver son sourire légendaire, celui qui séduisait tant le verseau.

- Alors je vais vite finir les petits bonnets, écharpes et gants pour Ciboulette, Salsifi (1), Corneflakes, Chips et Bonbon pour qu'ils nous accompagnent. On sera au complet pour les photos. Mais j'hésite encore pour les couleurs. Rouge, bleu, vert, jaune ?

* * *

(1) C'est le papa des petits hamsters ^^. Je sais que c'est bizarre et pas très appétissant (mais moi j'adore ça), mais c'est le premier nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Donc voilà !

* * *

Voilà, un petit drabble tout chaud ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

A la prochaine !

Bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)


	57. Le permis de conduire XIII

*Pointe le bout de son petit museau* Aloa tout le monde ! Non, on ne me tue pas pour mon retard ! Je sais je sais, je n'ai pas posté depuis un bon moment. Mais je suis revenue ! *Applaudissement* Voici donc un nouveau drabble ^^.

Personnages : Shion /tous les ors/Rune.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. Merci pour vos reviews XD

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats pour tout le monde (bisous-fraise-tagada pour Superclo, bisous-chouquette pour Manganiark et bisous-nutella pour Leia26).

* * *

** Le permis de conduire XIII**

« _Tous les chevaliers d'or ont décidé de passer leur permis de conduire. Ils ont tous révisé ensemble avec beaucoup d'applications et ont réussi la partie théorie. Mais la pratique se passera-t-elle aussi bien ? » _Aujourd'hui : Shion

Shion râlait. Il détestait réellement les voitures, et ses chevaliers d'or l'avaient gentiment mais fermement obligé à apprendre à conduire. « Ça pourra toujours vous servir, Grand Pope ». Ah bon ? Et à quoi ? Il pouvait se téléporter n'importe où !

- A être plus discret pour les missions... Un point pour Aldébaran (toujours l'esprit pratique, lui. Brave petit !). Mais il pouvait très bien prendre un taxi pour ça et éventuellement « neutraliser » le chauffeur s'il posait trop de questions.

- Pour avoir une belle voiture... Deathmask et sa passion pour les belles Lamborghinis. Argument très peu convaincant vu que le vieux bélier n'aimait réellement pas ce bruit affreux de moteur.

- Pour ne pas s'épuiser inutilement à se déplacer par téléportation quand on doit faire plusieurs voyages avec ses courses alors qu'on peut tout mettre dans le coffre de sa voiture... Il ne faisait jamais ses courses ! Mais Saga essayait au moins de trouver un argument.

- Parce-que s'il devait compter sur Dokho, il pouvait toujours se jeter lui-même du haut de la falaise... Il rit franchement du sourire de sale gosse de Shaka et de la pure indignation de son compagnon à la remarque de la vierge.

- Car il aurait une augmentation s'il possédait un point de plus dans son CV... Brave Camus ! Bon argument ça aussi !

- Pour pouvoir faire des siestes crapuleuses dans une voiture n'importe où sans qu'on vous accuse de troubles à l'ordre public... Il rougit légèrement devant le sourire carnassier de Dokho.

- Pour emmerder Athéna... Milo lui sourit malicieusement. Ben quoi ? C'est elle qui devait leur payer leur véhicule. Elle leur avait promis. C'est pas sa faute à lui si cette cruche ne pouvait plus s'acheter des bijoux et des robes de luxe après leur avoir payé une petite voiture toute mignonne, surtout sa ferrari.

- Parce-que ses chers enfants d'adoption préférés ne lui laissaient pas le choix... Shion savait que Mü devenait de plus en plus sadique au contact d'Angelo, mais pas à ce point !

C'est ainsi que Shion se retrouva dans cette voiture, en train de conduire en plein centre d'Athènes, durant une heure de pointe, avec comme examinateur Rune du balrog.

- Ne stressez pas, Shion ! Lui dit calmement le Norvégien. Vous vous débrouillez bien mieux que beaucoup de vos petits protégés...

- C'est très gentil, Rune, mais je ne suis guère plus rassuré quand j'entends ces bruits horribles de moteurs et d'abrutis qui klaxonnent pour un rien.

- Je vous comprends...mais si vous survivez à ça, je peux vous assurer que plus rien ne pourra vous perturber. Ne vous en faites pas ! Tout va très bien se passer. J'y suis passé par là aussi et j'ai survécu.

Et Shion se sentit tout de suite bien mieux. C'est ainsi qu'il réussit son permis sans problème...et qu'il put gentiment se venger de ses chers petits ors adorés en les forçant à nettoyer sa nouvelle voiture toutes les semaines pendant que lui sirotait une limonade avec Rune. Que c'était bon d'être Grand Pope !

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

A la prochaine

Joyeuses fêtes et Bisous-chocolats (et bon anniversaire Rune ! ^^)

Naj ;)

PS : encore mille pardons pour mon retard !


	58. Terrible vengeance IV

Personnages : ?/? (surprise !).

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^ et qui m'a inspiré ce drabble.

Sinon, c'est un peu un hommage à quelqu'un à qui je tenais beaucoup. Vous comprendrez en lisant le commentaire à la fin.

Merci pour vos reviews XD.

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats (bisous-fraise-tagada pour Superclo, bisous-chouquette pour Manganiark et bisous-nutella pour Leia26).

* * *

** Terrible vengeance IV :**

_L'ennemi était en marche ! Mais il ne passerait pas ! Elle se l'était promise. L'attaque sera fourbe et déloyale, certes... Mais purement jouissive quand IL se rendra compte du piège dans lequel IL était tombé !_

_Elle avait planifié cette vengeance depuis fort longtemps, depuis qu'IL l'avait malmené pour la première fois il y a un an. Elle avait mis une semaine à s'en remettre. Et elle n'avait plus jamais été la même. Depuis une année, IL était brutal avec elle. IL la frappait sans ménagement, toujours pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et parfois plusieurs fois pas jour. _

_ Jusque là, elle n'avait jamais protesté, de peur qu'IL ne l'envoie à la casse. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé que c'en était assez ! Elle avait choisi de réagir. Elle savait qu'IL ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, mais s'il lui arrivait malheur, ce serait d'autres qui subiraient son courroux. D'autres qui n'auraient aucun moyen de se défendre. Et c'est pour elles qu'elle avait décidait de se battre à son tour._

_ Voilà, il passait la porte. Il levait la main sur elle et ..._

- Maitre Müüüüü, la machine à café ne veut pas marcher ! Elle est pas gentille avec moi ! Hurla Kiki sur un ton plaintif (il voulait son café !).

_Hum... Délicieusement bon ! Surtout quand deux minutes plus tard, Angelo ne fit qu'appuyer sur le bouton et qu'elle lui offrit ainsi une belle tasse de liquide chaud. Encore plus quand l'agneau à poils roux fit le même geste que le cancer et qu'elle refusa de nouveau de lui en faire une tasse. MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !_

* * *

Bon, voilà. Le début n'est certes pas réjouissant, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même.

Ceci est un drabble avec une fin humoristique (enfin, je crois). Lisez cependant ce qui va suivre, s'il vous plait, c'est super important.

Bisous-chocolats tout le monde et passez un bon réveillon.

Naj ;)

**Sinon, une amie à moi est venue me trouver en pleurs, un œil au beurre ****noir et d'autres bleus un peu partout sur le corps. Elle avait la lèvre fendue et son poignet cassé. Nous l'avons emmené aux urgences. Elle nous avoué que son compagnon la battait depuis plus d'un an et elle avait trop peur de le dénoncer. Nous l'avons aidé de mieux qu'on a pu, mais ça n'a pas suffit. Elle est retournée auprès de lui et là ça était le drame. Elle n'a pas survécu à de trop nombreuses hémorragies internes. Ça va faire presque deux ans qu'elle est décédée et nous nous en voulons de ne pas avoir insisté plus pour qu'elle le dénonce. Elle a laissé derrière elle deux petits jumeaux qui nous demandent encore pourquoi leur maman n'est plus là pour leur faire des bisous avant d'aller dormir.**

** En France, plus d'une femme sur dix est victime de violences conjugales (que ce soit psychologique ou physique). En Belgique, un couple sur trois serait sujet à des violences de ce genre. Je n'oublie pas les hommes évidemment qui peuvent aussi être les victimes de ces violences. Vous allez me dire que c'est plus rare, mais non : environ 45 % des victimes sont des hommes. **

** À toutes ces personnes qui subissent cela : RÉAGISSEZ ! Cela vous sauvera peut-être la vie un jour.**


	59. Garderie V

Personnages : Saga/Aiolia.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, sauf léo qui est à moi (MOUHAHAHAHA).

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui laissent des super reviews (je crois que je vais faire un copié-collé d'une phrase de remerciements pour les reviews XD non je rigole).

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats (bisous-fraise-tagada pour Superclo, bisous-chouquette pour Manganiark et bisous-nutella pour Leia26).

* * *

** Garderie IV**

- Et pourquoi moi je devrais le garder ?

- Voyons... Premièrement, parce-que notre petit Léo adore son tonton Saga ! Réfléchit Aiolia en tenant le maxi-cosy de son fils endormi. Deuxièmement, Milo et Camus sont partis en voyage et Aiolos est en mission. Mü en a déjà bien assez avec Kiki, Aldébaran est parti avec Shina à Venise, ton frère n'est pas là, je refuse de confier Léo à Angelo, et encore moins à Shaka, Dokho est en Chine, Shura a la phobie des bébés, je ne le confierai pas à Aphrodite pour raison de roses empoisonnées se promenant un peu partout chez lui et Shion risquerait de le perdre dans sa paperasse. Donc il ne reste plus que toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas trop difficile. Juste une chose, ne mets pas de collier, attache tes cheveux et ne le laisse pas toucher à ton armure.

- C'est tout ?

Le lion regarda l'ainé des gémeaux, toujours en réfléchissant. Non, il ne voyait plus rien à dire. Il secoua la tête. Ensuite, il embrassa son fils sur le front et le confia à Saga.

- Tiens, fit le jeune Grec en lui tendant deux sacs. Dans le premier, tu trouveras tout le nécessaire pour le changer, et dans le second il y a plusieurs biberons et de la panade. Tu dois faire chauffer le lait avant de lui donner. Évite d'ailleurs de mettre les biberons dans le micro-ondes. Il y a de quoi...

Saga soupira. Oui, il avait compris. Oui, le lion pouvait lui faire confiance. Oui, il pouvait partir tranquille. Dès qu'Aiolia eut franchi la porte, le petit se réveilla et observa le monsieur qui devait le garder. Ce n'était ni tonton Milo, ni tonton Aio, ni tonton Camus. Pas de collier, pas de cheveux à sa portée. Bon, comme il n'avait pas l'air très drôle celui-là alors il allait devoir reprendre les choses en main. Léo se mit à hurler, faisant sursauter Saga. Quoi quoi ? Mais comment il l'arrêtait ce cri ? Devait-il lui donner à manger ? Le changer ? Faire autre chose ?

Mais où étaient les piles de cette chose hurlante ?

* * *

Voili-voilou ! j'espère que ça vous a plu !

A la prochaine

Bisous-chocolats

Naj ;)

PS : au fait, c'est maintenant que j'y pense : BONNE ANNEE !


	60. Le permis de conduire XIV

Aloa tout le monde ! Voici donc un nouveau drabble *Applaudissement*.

Personnages : Dokho/Rune/Shura.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Remerciement : à ma frangine qui me suit complètement dans mes délires ^^. Merci pour vos reviews XD

Bonne lecture et Bisous-chocolats pour tout le monde (bisous-fraise-tagada pour Superclo, bisous-chouquette pour Manganiark et bisous-nutella pour Leia26).

Aussi, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NERYA !

* * *

** Le permis de conduire XIV**

« _Tous les chevaliers d'or ont décidé de passer leur permis de conduire. Ils ont tous révisé ensemble avec beaucoup d'applications et ont réussi la partie théorie. Mais la pratique se passera-t-elle aussi bien ? » _Aujourd'hui : Dokho.

- Sérieusement, vous avez de la chance que mon collègue n'ait pas porté plainte contre vous finalement, et surtout que je sois assez généreux pour avoir accepté de vous faire repasser votre permis !

- Et je t'en remercie encore, gamin ! Sourit Dokho. Bon, on y va ?

- Comme si on avait le choix ! Soupira Rune. C'est parti !

_Plus tard..._

- Voilà, c'est bien ! Maintenant, tournez à gauche !

- Tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer, gamin.

- Même quand c'était Shura qui passait son permis, je l'ai vouvoyé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais cette habitude, même si c'est juste pour vous faire plaisir. Maintenant, ayez l'obligeance de fermer votre bouche et de vous concentrer sur la route. Et puis arrêtez de m'appeler gamin, vous êtes énervants à la fin.

_Encore plus tard..._

- Dokho ?

- Oui Shura ?

- Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé pour que Rune soit dans cet état ?

- ...Euh...trois fois rien...

- Mais encore ? Parce-que pour qu'il ait pris assez de calmants pour faire dormir Aldébaran pendant une semaine, je ne crois pas que ce soit à cause de trois fois rien, comme tu dis.

- Ben, en fait, comme je passais mon permis durant une heure de pointe, nous nous sommes bien sûr retrouvés dans les bouchons...sauf que ton chéri s'est rendu compte qu'il avait rendez-vous avec toi dix minutes plus tard. Donc, il m'a dit que, si j'arrivais à nous sortir de là pour qu'il soit à l'heure, il me donnait mon permis.

- Il te l'a donné ?

- Oui. Tu as bien choisi, Shura, c'est un brave et gentil garçon qui respecte ses engagements. C'est très bien.

- Oui, je sais (même si dans ton cas, je doute que ce soit si bien que ça). Soit, et après ?

- Ben...grâce à mon cosmos, j'ai fait léviter la voiture de quelques dizaines de centimètres durant dix secondes (d'ailleurs c'était assez dur... Faudra que je demande à Mü de m'entrainer). Soit, ça m'a laissé le temps de monter sur le toit des autres voitures et de leur rouler dessus. J'ai pu donc rejoindre rapidement les bureaux où j'ai eu mon permis, et lui il a pu arriver ici à temps...

- Pour avaler la dose de calmants qu'on donne d'habitude à cinq troupeaux d'éléphants ! Termina en soupirant Shura.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers le balrog allongé dans le sofa du capricorne, chantant « petit papa noël » en boucle depuis deux heures maintenant.

- Au moins il est joyeux ! Remarqua Dokho.

- Ça, pour être joyeux, il est joyeux. N'empêche, ça fait légèrement peur de voir une personne psychorigide shootée.

- Je trouve aussi.

Les deux ors continuèrent à veiller sur Rune dans un silence lourd que seule la voix enjouée du Norvégien venait troubler.

- Shura, j'espère que tu as filmé...

- Bien sûr. C'était bien trop tentant de ne pas le faire !

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^.

C'était le dernier permis de conduire. J'espère que ça vous a plu aussi !

Bisous-chocolats tout le monde.

À la prochaine

Naj ;)

PS : je rigolais, ce n'est pas le dernier permis. J'en ai déjà quelques uns en réserve...^^

PS 2 : BON ANNIVERSAIRE PAN-PAN !


End file.
